Dulce destino
by Kiryhara
Summary: Kanzaki Hana fue tranferida a Japón para terminar allí sus estudios. Ella asistirá a Yosen y cada vez encontrará mucho más divertido el tener un compañero de asiento como Murasakibara Atsushi.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**.

.

.

.

Todo comenzó con un volante que dieron en la escuela. Kanzaki Hana aún vivía en Berlín, Alemania.

Hana solo vivía con su madre. Donde estaba o quien era su padre, ella no lo sabía. Su madre solo le dijo detalles vagos sobre él. Lo que si tenía claro era que su padre la dejó a ella y a su madre cuando Hana ni siquiera había nacido.

Su madre trabajaba como modelo y Hana estaba siempre en la escuela, debido a que era un internado. No hace falta decir que la dos casi nunca se veían. Pero cada vez que lo hacían, siempre terminaban discutiendo.

La vida no era exactamente difícil, pero tampoco se podía decir que fuera fácil. Lo único que la hizo un poco más complicada, era ese estúpido volante.

En la escuela secundaria a la que Hana asistió, enseñaban dos clases de idiomas; inglés y japonés. Era opcional aprender alguno. Ella pensó que el japonés sería más fácil, por lo que tomó clases. Y estaba en lo cierto. Para Hana, no fue un problema aprender el idioma. Ella pensó que eso se derivaba de que sus bisabuelos eran japoneses.

Entonces sucedió en su tercer año en la escuela secundaria. Un programa para que los estudiantes que tomaban las clases de japonés experimentaran "una aventura iluminadora y emociónate en el extranjero" en Japón. Estos volantes fueron enviados a los padres de aquellos chicos que tomaron ese curso.

Ahora, la expresión de horror en la cara de Hana se manifestó cuando su madre sonrió pomposamente al leer el volante.

―¡Esto suena como una buena idea, Hana! ―exclamó la mujer. ―¡Deberías hacerlo!

―¡Pero mamá, Japón es la tierra de los desastres naturales! ―Hana se quejó.

―Eso no es cierto. Que un desastre natural haya pasado no significa que tenga que volver a repetirse.

Hana se mordió el labio inferior. ―Ehhh….no sé, no creo que debería ir, mamá.

―¡Tonterías! solo vas a estudiar tus tres años de preparatoria bajo la tutela de los mejores maestros. Además, es una gran oportunidad para que conozcas el mundo.

―Mamá, el único sitio que voy a conocer, es Japón. No es mucho. ―ella dijo con risa.

―Hana, esto es una gran oportunidad para que expandas tus conocimientos. Piénsalo. ¿Tú sabes con qué frecuencia a las chicas guapas como tú se les contrata como modelos en Japón? muchísimas.

Si, su madre deseaba que ella se convirtiera en una linda modelo como ella. No es que no le guste ser bonita, alta, rubia y de ojos azules. Es solo que por ese simple hecho, las personas pensaban que era una cabeza hueca.

Hana no estaba encantada con exactitud ante la idea de estudiar en el extranjero por una variable razón: Ella estaría lejos de casa y ¿Quién querría algo como eso?

Sin embargo, cuando su madre toma una decisión, no hay marcha atrás.

Se decidió entonces que Hana irá a Japón para estudiar tres años en la preparatoria Yosen, en Akita.


	2. Mi compañero

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** Las oraciones en cursiva se utilizan cuando Hana habla en alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mi compañero.

.

.

.

Hana ha estado viviendo en Japón por casi un mes. Sus viejas amigas fueron hacerle una linda despedida antes de que ella tomara el avión que le cambiaría la vida por completo.

Ella temía levantarse en las mañanas. Hace una semana que entró a la preparatoria Yosen y hace una semana que ella se arrodilla en su cama para orar y decir en alemán:

 _"Por favor, que mi madre se arrepienta de este mal y me permita volver a casa."_

Cada mañana, ella se bañaría y se pondría el uniforme escolar para después bajar y saludar a su familia de acogida.

―Buenos días, Kanzaki-san, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ―dijo su madre de acogida.

―Muy bien gracias. ―ella siempre responde sonriendo. Después tomaría asiento al lado de la hija de la mujer.

Luego de eso, ellos tomarían su desayuno en total y completo silencio. Hana se preguntaba si esto era así incluso antes de que ella llegara.

Al terminar el desayuno, Hana ayudaría a Rena a lavar los platos y después se colgaría la mochila para disponerse a salir de su casa e ir a la escuela. En donde se sentía muy intimidada, ya que desde que iniciaron las clases, todas las miradas se posan en la mujer alta y rubia.

Al llegar al salón, solo iría a su asiento en la parte trasera y se hundiría en él para luego observar a su compañero a la izquierda que come sin descanso. Desde hace una semana se dice así misma " _es un bicho raro_." y así el maestro entrar en el salón e iniciar la clase.

Esta ha sido su rutina desde hace una semana.

Esta escuela era terrible. Donde quiera que ella iba, habían chicos monstruosamente altos. Y eso que ella media 1.86 m, por lo que no era pequeña exactamente.

Ella se siente empequeñecida, especialmente cuando está sentada al lado de su enorme compañero, Murasakibara.

Ellos no habían intercambiaron ni una sola palabra desde que las clases iniciaron y los asignaron como compañeros de asiento. La cosa más obvia que Hana sabia de él, era que le gustaba de sobre manera los alimentos de todo tipo. Pero extrañamente, estaba en forma. No había ni una grasa notable en su cuerpo.

La otra cosa era que el chico era perezoso, sus ojos eran caídos como si siempre estuviera cansado. Cada vez que el maestro lo llamaba, el solo respondería con un gemido o un sonido al azar.

Al finalizar las clases, ella y otros compañeros tenían que limpiar el salón. Ella se encargaría de sacar la basura porque nadie quería hacerlo y Hana se ofreció solo para terminar de una vez. Todos ellos le agradecían de una forma amable. Hana siempre les sonreía.

Hana puso la basura en sus brazos y la llevó fuera hacia el contendedor de basura. Después de vaciar todo en la papelera, ella volvió a entrar solo para ver que todos los chicos se habían ido. Habían completado todas las tareas rápidamente.

Ella echó un vistazo a su asiento solo para encontrar a Murasakibara que se encontraba allí durmiendo. Incluso se escuchaba un leve ronquido de su parte. Ella sonrió ante la vista.

―Buenas noches, bicho raro. ―murmuró. Entonces se dispuso a irse pero un marcador negro cayó de su bolso sorpresivamente. El espíritu de la travesura se hizo cargo de ella.

Hana recogió el marcador en el suelo y se acercó a Murasakibara profundamente dormido. Por supuesto, el chico no se dio cuenta de la sensación de la punta y la tinta en su piel.

Sonriendo con su pequeña travesura, ella le palmeó la cabeza al niño antes de irse. Ese bigote había quedado increíble.

Durante la práctica de baloncesto, los compañeros de Murasakibara se rieron todo el tiempo de él. Murasakibara tuvo que ir al baño para encontrar que era lo hacía que ellos se rieran. Él frunció el ceño cuando se vio en el espejo.

Y entonces, al día siguiente, después de clase, Hana y Murasakibara hablaron por primera vez.

La rubia empacó todas sus cosas y como de costumbre, se miró en el pequeño espejo compacto que siempre trae con ella para asegurarse que el maquillaje sigue intacto. Después sonreiría a sí misma y se levantaría para irse.

De repente, algo o alguien la agarró de su delgado brazo fuertemente.

― _¡Dios mío!_ ―Hana gritó.

Murasakibara la obligó a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a él. Afortunadamente para Hana, no fue mucho esfuerzo el poder cumplir con sus ojos.

―¿Cuál era tu nombre? ―preguntó Murasakibara. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

―Hana…

―Bueno.

Entonces el silencio se hizo por unos segundos.

―Ayer… ―él comenzó en su acento típico. ―¿Dibujaste en mi cara?

―N-no...

―Todo lo que tenías que hacer era sacar la basura pero cuando estabas a punto de irte, fuiste hasta a mí para rayarme la cara… No soy estúpido.

― _Me gustaría que lo fueras_. ―murmuró Hana.

―Gracias. ―dijo Murasakibara sorprendiendo a Hana.

―¿Qué?

―No sé qué dijiste realmente. ―dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza. ―Pero asumo que fue una disculpa.

Hana lo miró un momento antes de ponerse a reír como loca. ―Lo siento….es que no pensé que fueras así… creí que serias mucho más…intimidante. ―dicho esto, Hana sacó un paquete de pepero de su bolso y se lo entregó al muchacho. ―Toma, es como un medio de disculpa. ―ella sentía que se lo debía por haber rayado su rostro.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron como los de un niño mientras tomaba la caja en sus manos. ―Gracias.

Hana se encontró sonriendo mientras veía al chico grande salir del salón.


	3. Pepero y pocky

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Pepero y pocky.

.

.

.

Incluso después de su pequeña conversación, Hana no esperaba que Murasakibara hablara con ella de nuevo o se molestara en reconocer su existencia. Hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho.

Pues bien, ella estaba totalmente errada. Cuando el maestro salió por una urgencia a la sala de maestros, Hana sacó un paquete de pepero y empezó a comerlo. No tardó en sentir una pesada mirada sobre ella. Y se sorprendió al descubrir que la atención de Murasakibara era exclusivamente para ella. O más bien para la caja de dulce en su mano.

Entonces Murasakibara señaló la caja.

―Tú tienes algo sabroso otra vez.

Independientemente si le dibujó en la cara o no, Hana no estaba dispuesta a compartir sus dulces con él nuevamente. ¡El pepero era su dulce favorito! que le haya dado uno antes era un avance increíble.

De repente, sintió que la caja salió de sus dedos mientras que la mano de Murasakibara sostenía su brazo para evitar que ella se opusiera. Él consiguió el bocadillo exitosamente y procedió a comerlo.

―¡Oye! ―Hana se paró mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

―Uhm... ―Murasakibara la miró con pereza mientras tenía en su boca el palo de caramelo. ―¿Qué?

La rubia lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de agachar la cabeza en resignación. ―Por lo menos vamos a compartir ¿quieres?

Ella no recibió respuesta pero al cabo de unos segundos, la caja estaba siendo empujada para que ella tomara un palo de pepero.

Se encontró sonriendo nuevamente mientras lo veía masticar el extremo del dulce.

* * *

Hana supuso que todo comenzó cuando ella no expresó su queja el día que Murasakibara se apoderó de la caja de dulce. Ella pensó que este era su karma por haberle regalado crema de envejecimiento a su madre el día de su cumpleaños (lógicamente las modelos deben estar jóvenes y bellas para su trabajo así que esto fue una broma muy graciosa).

De cualquier manera, y por razones que ella no conoce, Hana no podía decirle que no a Murasakibara cada vez que él quería algo de ella, en lo que se refiere a cosas de dulces.

Todo esto comenzó con una simple y primera petición.

―Hana-chin. ―Murasakibara la llamó. ―¿Podrías ir y buscar pocky por mí? ―él apoyó la barbilla en la mano mientras la miraba con pereza.

Hana primero quedó en shock ante la extraña palabra que acompañaba su nombre con la que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

La chica no le vio un problema serio al hacerle un favor al gigante que se sienta junto a ella. De todas formas, ella iría a comprar algo para beber.

―Claro que sí. ―dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo del salón de clases.

Pero entonces la tendencia comenzó.

Por supuesto, el estar haciendo mandados a Murasakibara trajo un poco la atención de sus compañeros de clase que probablemente se preguntaban ¿por qué la chica de intercambio le hacia todo al gigante de cabello purpura? pero con el tiempo, la atención se desvaneció ya que los estudiantes tienen que ocuparse de otras cosas.

Pero esto no pasó desapercibido por el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela. Fue allí donde Hana se enteró de que Murasakibara jugaba baloncesto. Uno de los miembros fue en busca de la chica rubia.

Se presentó como Wei Liu.

―Como compañero extranjero, sé que es extraño y difícil el vivir en otro país. Pero eso no quiere decir que tu debas sentirte intimidada por Murasakibara. Él nada más es un idiota sin sentido.

Hana no se sentía intimidada exactamente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía al estar haciendo esto. Ella pudo observar que en una de las esquinas estaba algunos de los miembros del club de baloncesto.

Murasakibara se sintió ligeramente ofendido al haber sido llamado "idiota sin sentido" pero lo dejó pasar.

Cuando Liu terminó de hablar con la rubia, se encontró con su equipo que estaba en cuclillas en la esquina espiando todo el asunto. Los chicos, a excepción de Murasakibara, tenían los ojos cautelosos a la espera de ser reprendidos por estar entrometiéndose en donde no los llaman.

Pero en cambio, Liu bajó la mirada para ver a Murasakibara. ―No deberías intimidar a las niñas lindas como ella.

―No estoy intimidándola. ―dijo con la boca llena de papas fritas. ―Ella solo me está haciendo favores, creo.

Liu levantó una ceja cuestionando pero no dijo nada más.

Hana tuvo una gran sorpresa cuando Murasakibara le entregó una caja de pocky con un puchero. Eso a ella le pareció tan lindo aunque él se veía que estaba sufriendo por dejar ir el dulce.

―Para ti. ―dijo con indiferencia. ―Por todas las veces que me compraste o compartiste dulces conmigo.

Ella pensó que una simple caja de pocky no podía compensar todas esas veces pero, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? sonrió mientras aceptaba la caja y se dispuso a comer.

Murasakibara no esperaba que la rubia compartiera el dulce con él.

―¿Nunca has odio hablar sobre que si compartes los dulces, serás mucho más feliz? ―ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico la miró antes de tomar una barra de caramelo.

―Gracias.

Si, para ella no fue un gran problema el hacer feliz al chico con solo comprarle dulces. Tal vez era porque fue la primera persona en Yosen que le ha hablado mucho más allá de un saludo, o una despedida. Aunque solo fuera para pedirle cosas.


	4. a causa de un accidente

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** la letra en cursiva es el hablado alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 3: A causa de un pequeño accidente.

.

.

.

Hana decidió que su vida en Japón estaba mejorando. Pero aun así, ella quería con mucha fuerza el volver a Berlín y su vieja vida, y mucha más después de lo que pasó.

Todo comenzó durante las clases de la tarde. Hana estaba concentrada prestando atención porque una de sus materias favoritas, además de que era su fuerte, era matemáticas. Faltando diez minutos para dar por terminada la clase y poder ir a casa, una mano grande agarró su muñeca deteniendo su escritura.

Ella miró robóticamente a su izquierda para encontrar que Murasakibara la mirada fijamente con pereza. Aparentemente, el maestro no se dio cuenta. Tal vez porque estaban ubicados en el último asiento de la sala.

―¿Qué pasa, Atsu-chan? ―ella decidió llamarlo así porque su apellido era muy largo y difícil de pronunciar. Y por lo visto, a él no le importaba.

―¿Me puedes prestar tus notas? ―preguntó con pereza. Hana sonrió cálidamente y arrastró el cuaderno hacia él. ―Gracias…

A pesar de que él ha estado agarrándola (brazos, manos o cabeza) sorpresivamente por un tiempo, Hana no creía que ella se acostumbraría a la sensación extraña. Ella realmente pensaba que no había necesidad de llamar su atención de tal manera. Estaba bien si solo la llama.

Como por ejemplo, después de que la semana dorada pasó (festividades en Japón) Murasakibara agarró su cabeza de la nada y se retiró sin decirle una palabra. Esto la dejó confundida. Tal vez lo hacía por gusto. Ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Mientras ella está sumergida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana, reaccionó muy mal cuando alguien la interrumpe.

― _¿¡Qué!?_ ―Ella lanzó un puño que pegó directamente en la cara de Murasakibara. Más exactamente en su nariz y boca.

Hana juró que escuchó el sonido de un hueso roto. Algo caliente y de color rojo se arrastraba por la mano de la rubia. Murasakibara instintivamente puso su mano en el área afectada para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo.

Sus compañeros se quedaron mirando. Su maestro se quedó mirándola.

Hana hacia el recorrido de su mano hacia donde golpeó al chico alto y de vuelta a su mano. Ella nunca le había pegado a nadie por lo que estaba en shock. Cuando se recuperó, empacó sus cosas y las del gigante y se lo llevó a la enfermería.

Tuvieron que llevar a Murasakibara al hospital porque su nariz estaba fracturada.

Hana se sentía el peor ser humano de la historia. Lógicamente, ella iba a pagar por todos los gastos y medicinas que necesitara el adolescente de cabello purpura. Es más, compraría todo tipo de bocadillos que él quisiera si con eso la perdona.

Y así, el lunes en la mañana, Kanzaki Hana fue conocida como "La chica linda que casi mata al mejor jugador de baloncesto" no, a ella no le gustaba eso. Más bien quería llorar. Una de las niñas de su clase se le acercó. Si ella mal no recuerda, su nombre es Ronoa Saya.

―No te preocupes, Kanzaki-san. Estoy segura que Murasakibara-san está consciente de que fue un accidente. ―dijo la chica más pequeña.

―Si, pero de verdad él no se merecía eso.

―Vamos, comamos algo en la cafetería y así te animas un poco ¿quieres? ―ella dijo mientras se paraba y le ofrecía su mano.

―Claro. ―Hana de verdad aprecia mucho a la gente amable.

Fue entonces cuando ellas dos se encaminaban a la cafetería, que fueron detenidas por el equipo de baloncesto. Los miembros titulares. Esto era una cosa aterradora. ¿Y si ellos estaban ahí para cobrar venganza por herir a uno de sus jugadores? Hana no sabe pelear y está segura que Saya tampoco. Pero bueno, por lo menos ellas sabían patear en donde les duele.

―¿Qué pasa, sempai? ―la rubia preguntó a Liu, quien es con quien está más familiarizada.

Antes de que el chico chino respondiera, el sempai que parecía un gorila dijo:

―Creo que deberíamos esperar a Murasakibara antes de empezar.

―¿Cómo está Atsushi? ―preguntó un chico de cabello negro muy guapo que acababa de llegar. ―Escuché que tuvo que ir al hospital.

―Si, pero creo que ya le acomodaron la nariz. De todas formas no podrá jugar baloncesto por dos semanas.

―Mierda, va ser muy difícil encontrarle un remplazo. ―dijo el superior rubio de estatura normal.

―Oye, Fukui, la chica es más alta que tú. ―dijo el gorila riendo de su amigo.

―¿Y eso que? por lo menos he tenido novias. ―contestó el rubio y de repente, el gorila se puso a llorar. ―Además, también es un poco más alta que Himuro.

El chico apuesto solo sonrió. Saya, que estaba al lado de Hana, casi babea. Con el tiempo, Murasakibara llegó. Su nariz estaba envuelta en una gaza y estaba hinchada y morada. El sentimiento de culpa invadió a Hana.

―Ah, Hana-chin. ―dijo Murasakibara mientras se llevaba a la boca frituras. Incluso así, él podía seguir comiendo.

―Hola, Atsushi. ―saludó Himuro.

―Murasakibara, ¿ella es la chica cierto? ―preguntó Fukui.

―Si.

―Bueno. ―comenzó Liu. ―De acuerdo con las reglas de la escuela, si hieres a un jugador titular de cualquier club, tendrás que hacer algo por ese jugador como medio de compensación.

―¿Eso es en serio? ―preguntó Fukui. Liu asintió.

―Creo que Atsushi es quien debe tener la última palabra. ―sugirió Himuro.

―Uhm…. ―el chico más alto reflexionó. ―Me basta con una disculpa. Pero que la diga en alemán.

Hana asintió y se inclinó rápidamente. ―M _e disculpo por lo que te hice_.

Murasakibara le palmeó la cabeza después. ―También quiero pepero.

―Supongo que debo darte. ―Hana dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Debido a que ella le "debía", Hana volvió a sus días de comprar y compartir caramelos. En realidad, ella ya se ha acostumbrado a eso por lo que no le molesta en lo absoluto.

Murasakibara no la agarró sorpresivamente más. Más bien se conformó por llamarla. Él chico parecía relativamente feliz. Tal vez la causa era que no tenía que molestarse en ir por sus propios aperitivos. Sin embargo, ella no lo había notado hasta que Himuro se lo comentó.

Y no solo él.

Todo el equipo de baloncesto veía al chico un poco más "vivo" ya que no tenía que molestarse con jugar al baloncesto por dos semanas. Murasakibara solo jugaba porque era bueno.

Hana sabía que él era considerado como un jugador importante, incluso llegó a escuchar sobre una llamada "Generación de milagros". Ella le preguntó a Saya, quien le contó lo que sabía y que de hecho, Murasakibara pertenecía a dichos jugadores prodigio.

―¿Y dónde están los otros ahora?

―No lo sé. Dicen que todos fueron a escuelas importantes y fuertes en lo que se refiera al baloncesto. ―dijo Saya. ―Creo que te buscan. ―Hana volteó a donde Saya apuntaba para encontrar a Murasakibara.

―Voy a ver que necesita. Nos vemos luego, Sa-chan. ―ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Hana-chin, vamos a pasar el rato. ―Hana parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

―¿Y a dónde vamos?

―A cualquier sitio.

―Está bien. ―dijo Hana moviendo la cabeza y sonriéndole.

Recientemente, Hana estaba pasando demasiado tiempo junto con el grandote antes y después de la escuela. Probablemente debido a la cantidad de tiempo libre que le queda al joven al no poder ir a la práctica. La rubia estaba muy sorprendida de que Murasakibara quisiera pasar tiempo con ella.

Mientras caminaban, Hana sacó su espejo y luego una banda elástica para atarse el cabello y así conseguir que no fuera molesto por el calor. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el macho a su lado.

―¿Qué haces?

―Me ato el cabello porque tengo calor. ―ella contestó mientras fijaba la coleta.

―También tengo calor… ―él chico dijo a nadie en particular.

Entonces a Hana se le ocurrió algo. ―¿Quieres que te ate el cabello?

Sinceramente ella esperaba que él dijera que no, o al menos mostrara resistencia pero para su sorpresa, el chico se dio la vuelta y se agachó a su altura. Hana sacó otra banda elástica y tomó el caballo purpura peinándolo hacia atrás y así conseguir hacer la coleta. Sería una mentira decir que no se maravilló de lo suave y liso que era. Y el olor era exquisito (tal vez caramelo).

Cuando acabó su labor, el muchacho se volvió al frente y se veía muy, muy bien. Tal vez era porque Hana estaba acostumbrada a ver que su cabello enmarcaba su cara. Pero lo cierto, es que Murasakibara se veía atractivo. Lo único que faltaba para que luciera perfecto era quitar esas migajas de pan de la comisura de su boca y por supuesto, la gaza que tenía en la nariz.

―¿Cómo me veo? ―preguntó.

―Hermoso. ―dijo Hana con sinceridad.

―¿Hermoso? ―reiteró.

―Hermoso. ―ella dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano. ―Ahora vamos a comprar algunos aperitivos que me muero de hambre.

Murasakibara no le respondió pero la siguió. La sensación de su mano en la suya fue muy agradable, para sorpresa de Hana.


	5. El partido de práctica

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** la letra cursiva es el hablando alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 4: El partido de práctica.

.

.

.

Hana nunca pensó que la idea de la banda elástica volviera a repetirse. Esta mañana, antes de entrar a clase, Murasakibara le pidió que atara su cabello. Ella lo hizo sin ningún reproche pero casi al instante, atrajo una manada de chicas con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, era el gigante purpura de quien se habla por lo que simplemente siguió comiendo su barra de caramelo y pasar como si nada.

Incluso cuando perdió sus diez minutos de popularidad, Okamura le dio miradas de celos a Murasakibara, Fukui rodó los ojos mientras Liu suspiró. Himuro solo rio con diversión. Hana no sabía si se trataba del mal humor de Okamura o de Murasakibara siendo ajeno a las miradas de las niñas.

Pero es que realmente no se puede negar que se veía muy bien.

―Oi, Atsushi, ¿Por qué tienes el cabello así? ―preguntó Fukui.

―Hana-chin dijo que me veía bien así. ―fue la única explicación antes de volver a meter otra barra de caramelo.

En un instante, los ojos de los titulares de baloncesto se volvieron hacia la rubia haciendo que ella se petrifique.

―Bueno... ―dijo Liu rompiendo el silencio. ―Supongo que está bien...

Y ahora que Hana lo pensaba, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el equipo de baloncesto. Ella sabía que era a causa de Murasakibara ya que el muchacho la arrastraba a las prácticas del club. Y a veces, Saya se iba tras ella para poder ver a chicos sudorosos pasar bolas de color naranja.

Una de las pocas cosas con las que Hana no podía era con el sudor. Le daba asco toda sustancia liquida que saliera del cuerpo. Pero ya que ella no le puede negar nada al gigante, se dijo a si misma que por lo menos puede ver como practican.

La rubia suspiró cerrando los ojos.

―Hola. ―ella abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz suave. Miró a Himuro que estaba sonriéndole. Hana pudo haber dicho que era divino si no estuviera sudando. ―¿En verdad apesto tanto?

―Lo siento pero…sí. ―Hana sintió que Saya la pellizcó y se acercó a susurrarle.

―¿A quién le importa que un chico caliente esté sudando, Kanzaki-san?

Himuro miró a Murasakibara que ni siquiera registraba su presencia. Más bien parecía estar dormido. Luego se volvió a la rubia. ―Tú y Atsushi parecen que están demasiado cerca. Me parece sospechoso.

―Solo somos compañero de clase. ―Hana aclaró incomoda.

―¿Segura?

―Si. Supongo que a él le gusta mi cultura.

―¿Pero no piensas que es raro que quiera estar cerca de ti? ―preguntó Saya.

―Creo que solo me ve como su máquina expendedora de dulces. ―Hana dijo riendo.

―Si a eso vamos, entonces yo también soy su máquina expendedora. ―Himuro también rio.

―Me pregunto por qué en Alemania no venden pepero. Es tan deliciosa. ―dijo Hana mientras ponía su dedo índice en la barbilla.

―En Estados unidos tampoco lo venden.

―¿Himuro-san, vienes de Estados unidos? ―preguntó Saya sorprendida.

―Si. De Los Ángeles. ―el pelinegro respondió.

―Siempre he querido ir allí. ―dijo Hana.

A Hana le gustaba hablar con Himuro porque era amable y brillante y era imposible no tomar un gusto inmediato de él (si se ignora su atractivo rostro, claro está).

Mientras ellos conversaban, Murasakibara se "despertó" y puso sus largos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hana, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de la chica y metió la barbilla en su cabello rubio. La mujer se congeló en el repentino contacto.

―Muro-chin, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Murasakibara dijo arrastrando las palabras.

―Solo tenía una conversación agradable con Hana. ―contestó casualmente el aludido.

―¡Atención! ¡Quiero que todos se reúnan en la banca ahora! ―la entrenadora ordenó.

Uno a uno de los jóvenes fueron llegando a sentarse alrededor de donde se encontraban Hana (aun con Murasakibara arriba de ella) y Saya.

―Escuchen. Este sábado tendremos un partido de práctica contra la preparatoria Shutoku de Tokio. Ellos vendrán aquí a Yosen y nosotros les demostraremos que tan buenos somos, ¿entendido?

―¡SI! ―todos los muchachos dijeron.

Cuando todos se fueron a duchar, y Saya tuvo que excusarse para ir al baño, Hana ya no sentía la espalda, literalmente.

―Uhm….Atsu-chan, ¿podrías quitarte, por favor?

Ella no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba contemplando la opción ya que no respondió inmediatamente.

―Yo no quiero… ―dijo simplemente.

Hana solo suspiró. ―Bueno…

El viernes después de clase, Hana estaba empacando sus cosas, cuando Himuro vino en busca de ella. Lógicamente, todas las niñas del salón de clase besaban el suelo por donde pasaba el pelinegro. _Algo muy gracioso de ver_ , pensó Hana.

―Hana, ¿te gustaría venir a ver el partido mañana? ―preguntó Himuro una vez llegó al asiento de ella y el chico gigante.

Ella lo pensó un momento. Ciertamente no había que hacer ese sábado por lo que venir y ver un partido sonaba más interesante que quedarse en casa viendo películas románticas o de comedia.

―Sí, eso sería genial. Tal vez y les traiga limones en miel. ―respondió la rubia finalmente.

―Eso suena bien. Entonces yo ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana, Hana, Atsushi. ―Himuro se despidió e hizo su camino a la puerta.

―Hana-chin, vamos a comer helado. ―Murasakibara dijo de repente.

―De acuerdo. ―Hana ya se estaba acostumbrando a las peticiones tan repentinas de su amigo de cabello purpura.

Y así, ellos fueron a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana y comieron helados.

Al día siguiente, Hana se levantó temprano para hacer los limones bañados en miel que alguna vez aprendió a cocinar viendo un programa en tv. Su madre de acogida había acabado de llegar del su turno del hospital y solo se tomó una taza de café. La rubia pensó que los trabajos en hospitales deben ser muy duros.

Al terminar de cocinar, la chica se duchó, se vistió y salió directamente a la escuela.

Este iba a ser el primer partido de baloncesto que ella iba a presenciar en su vida. En su antigua escuela en Berlín, no había un equipo para este deporte.

Cuando ella llegó a la escuela, pudo notar un autobús que seguramente transportaba al equipo que venía de Tokio. La primera persona que bajó del autobús fue una pelinaranja que al segundo fue empujada por un rubio.

Hana se encogió de hombros y entró al instituto.

Hana se encontró con el equipo pocos minutos después.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Fukui.

―No seas grosero, Hana-chan vino para animarnos. ―dijo Okamura.

―Me alegra que hayas venido, Hana. ―dijo Himuro.

―Hana-chin, quiero bocadillos. Vamos a comprar. ―Murasakibara arrastró a la chica a la máquina expendedora.

Cuando llegaron, la chica de hace un rato estaba parada allí en la máquina. Y se había llevado la última barra de chocolate.

―Ya no quedan barras de chocolate. ―Murasakibara dijo con un leve enojo a la chica.

―¿Y eso que? ¿Son todas tuyas? ―preguntó ella mientras mordía la barra.

―Discúlpalo, él solo está triste porque ya no quedan. ―Hana tuvo la leve intuición de que debía interrumpir.

―Dámelo. ―ordenó Murasakibara.

―¿Disculpa? ―la pelinaranja parecía enojada.

―Dámelo. ―repitió el chico alto.

―No. ―ella negó.

―¡Dámelo!

―¡Que no!

―Pareces una naranja. ―Murasakibara dijo de repente.

―¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIEN…

―Atsu-chan, no digas eso. ―Hana regañó.

―Murasakibara. ―todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz. Un chico de cabello verde se acercó a ellos.

―¿Mido-chin? ―dijo Murasakibara. ―Oh, son del mismo instituto. ―dijo el chico notando que tenían el mismo uniforme.

―Si. ―respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso, se presentaron como Okita Kazumi y Midorima Shintarou. Al parecer, el peliverde era una de los excompañeros de Murasakibara cuando iba a Teiko.

―¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz? ―preguntó Midorima.

―Tuve un pequeño accidente. ―Murasakibara dijo mientras miraba a Hana.

―Entonces eso es lo que le molió el cerebro. ―murmuró Kazumi.

―Mido-chin, tu novia tiene los mismos pechos que Sa-chin… redondos y….

―¡AHORA SI LO MATO! ―gritó Kazumi pero antes de tirarse encima del jugador, fue detenida por Midorima y cargada como un costal de papas mientras se la llevaba lejos.

―Atsu-chan, debes dejar de decir todo lo que pasa por tu cerebro. ―dijo Hana mientras caminaban de regreso al gimnasio.

El partido de práctica fue muy interesante, decidió Hana. Aunque los chicos perdieron, gracias a que Yosen no tenía jugando a su prodigio pero Shutoku sí. Aun así, fue solo una diferencia de un punto por lo que no fue una derrota total.

Hana se enteró del torneo llamado la Inter-High que se celebrará pronto y obviamente el club de baloncesto de Yosen iba a participar.

Y por supuesto, la rubia iría a ver sus partidos.


	6. tutoría

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** Las oraciones en cursiva son el hablado alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Tutoría.

.

.

.

Cuando Murasakibara llegó a clase sin la gaza en su nariz, lo primero que Hana hizo fue acercarlo a su altura para poder inspeccionarle bien el rostro. Hecho que no molestó al más alto. Los restos de la lesión quedaron en solo una diminuta cicatriz. Hana pensó que al chico debió haberle dolido mucho eso.

Luego, llegó el momento de la adrenalina pura.

O eso era lo que pensaba Hana al entrar en el salón de clase para tomar el último examen de la semana.

El examen de inglés.

Y a pesar de que se preparó como se prepara su madre en las sesiones de fotos (muchísimo) no se sentía segura a la hora de responder las preguntas. Estuvo al punto de pensar que lo que estaba intentando leer era una especie de ritual satánico que estaba escrito en latín.

Al final, como todo estudiante mediocre, Hana respondió al azar.

Si, ella no se sentía nada orgullosa de hacer eso. Ahora se sentía mal, y tenía una calificación del 20% en el dichoso examen.

Precisamente por eso, es que ella prefirió aprender japonés.

―Kanzaki-san, tienes una especie de aura oscura que te rodea... ―dijo Saya a la hora del almuerzo.

―Tendré que tomar clases en el verano. A pesar que me preparé como no tienes una idea, perdí el examen. ―dijo la rubia con su cabeza enterrada en el escritorio.

―No creo que los maestros permitan que tomes clases de verano cuando tus calificaciones fueron las mejores de la clase. Omitiendo inglés. ―Saya intentaba darle ánimos a su amiga.

―Kanzaki-san, la maestra quiere hablar contigo. ―una compañera de clase vino en busca de la chica alta.

Hana suspiró antes de dirigirse a la oficina de maestros.

―Kanzaki-san, toma asiento. ―ella hizo lo que la sensei le dijo. ―Tu promedio de calificaciones es extraordinario, pero nos dimos cuenta de que fallas en una materia, la cual es inglés. Esto altera por completo tu gran marca.

―Ese idioma no se me da muy bien. ―dijo Hana en su defensa.

―Es por eso que los directivos han decidido darte otra oportunidad.

―¿Otra oportunidad? ―preguntó la rubia confundida.

―Presentaras nuevamente el examen. Pero tendrás el privilegio de tener un tutor para que te enseñe antes de que tengas que realizar la evaluación.

Y eso fue como oír el coro de los ángeles cantando "aleluya".

Por lo tanto, estás últimas tres semanas, Hana pondrá todo su esfuerzo en esas tutorías para no tomar las clases de verano. Y ella ya tenía el candidato perfecto para ser su maestro.

―¿Tutoría en inglés? ―preguntó Himuro sorprendido.

―Durante tres semanas. Después tomaré el examen, y esta vez definitivamente pasaré. ―explicó Hana.

―¿Qué pasa con la práctica de baloncesto?

―Puedo ir a hablar con tu entrenadora y pedir un permiso especial. Por favor, Himuro-kun, eres mi única esperanza. ―Hana se arrodillaría ante el muchacho si eso conseguía que dijera que sí. Para su gran suerte, Himuro es un caballero.

―Si consigues que la entrenadora Araki diga que sí, entonces yo seré tu tutor.

Por pura alegría, Hana se tiró a abrazar al chico. ―¡Muchas gracias, Himuro-kun! ―luego se percató de la presencia de su amigo de cabello purpura. ―¡Hola, Atsu-chan!

―Muro-chin, Hana-chin, ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó el chico mientras comía un sándwich.

―Te lo cuento luego. Debo ir a buscar a Araki-san. ―y entonces Hana salió corriendo.

―¿Por qué te abrazó Hana-chin, Muro-chin?

Himuro no supo interpretar la razón de la pregunta de su amigo grandote. ―Estaba feliz, supongo.

―Uhm…. ―el chico lo miró con pereza.

La rubia caminó en busca de la aterradora (si, Hana nunca había conocido a alguien así) entrenadora y cuando la encontró, tragó saliva y empezó a sudar.

―Oh, tu eres la chica que frecuenta los entrenamientos. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Hana se sorprendió al ver lo suave que estaba hablando con ella.

―Vengo….para pedirle permiso de que Himuro Tatsuya pueda llegar una hora tarde a la práctica las últimas tres semanas. ―dijo Hana con calma.

La entrenadora se quedó meditándolo. ―Sabes que en este momento estamos con los partidos de la Inter-High. ―Hana asintió. ―Por lo que debes estar consciente de que ellos no pueden faltar al entrenamiento.

Hana se mordió el labio inferior. ―Pero….solo es una hora tarde. Yo haré lo que sea, por favor, en verdad necesito que Himuro-kun me ayude.

Araki Masako era una persona estricta, pero no por eso no entendía la situación de la chica en frente de ella.

―Muy bien. ―los ojos azules de la rubia alumbraron ante el permiso dado. ―Pero Himuro tendrá que hacer el doble de entrenamiento y tu…. nos acompañaras al campamento de verano.

―¿El campamento de verano? ―Hana ladeó la cabeza.

―Una actividad oficial del club de baloncesto. Necesito manos extras con los muchachos. ―ella explicó.

―¿Eso no es el trabajo de los gerentes?

―Sí, pero en vista que no tenemos uno, tú puedes tomar ese rol en el campamento. ―la entrenadora paró antes de añadir. ―Además, tú conoces a los chicos.

No había mucho que objetar. Hana sentía que no estaba en posición de hacerlo ya que lastimó a su jugador estrella, impidiendo que jugara por dos semanas, y ahora se llevaba a su otro prodigo para que le enseñara. Ir y ayudar en ese campamento era lo menos que podía hacer para pagar su "deuda" con el club de baloncesto.

Ella le informó de esto a Himuro, que palideció al tener que hacer doble trabajo en la práctica, pero ya no podía decirle que no a la chica.

Por lo tanto, al día siguiente, después de clase, Himuro empezó con su labor de tutoría.

―Bueno, vamos a empezar primeramente por la comprensión de los conceptos básicos, como la gramática. ―dijo Himuro, sentándose en la silla de la última mesa de la biblioteca.

Y durante toda la hora, la cabeza de Hana estaba a punto de explotar por toda la información que el pelinegro le daba. Aunque sabía que era lo mejor. Y que el muchacho no se ve como que quisiera enseñarle cosas inútiles. Para su buena suerte, el sempai era suave al momento de enseñarle y tenía una gran paciencia.

Himuro la instruyó sobre vocabulario y como lo había dicho antes, gramática. Él no era un experto en el idioma (a pesar de haber vivido mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos), pero con lo que le enseñaba estaba seguro de que la rubia sería capaz de pasar el examen. Él le dio el material de lo que debía estudiar y mañana, le hablaría solamente en inglés.

―Eso es todo por hoy, Hana. ―dijo Himuro, empacando sus cosas. ―Revisa las notas que te di.

―Lo haré. ―dijo Hana con los dedos en las sienes.

―Bueno, me voy a la práctica. ―luego se paró, pero hizo una pausa como si estuviera considerando algo. ―¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y ves el entrenamiento?

Hana alzó las cejas sorprendida. ―¿Por qué?

Himuro no respondió de inmediato. Lo que era muy extraño ya que él era simple y todo lo que decía era directo al grano. Parecía como que estuviera buscando la explicación perfecta.

―Desde que la nariz de Atsushi sanó, y no volviste a la práctica, él ha estado aflojando su ritmo más de lo habitual. La entrenadora no está satisfecha con eso así que, yo creo que como eres su amiga y vas a verlo, él le pondrá un poco más de empeño.

La rubia estaba pensando de qué forma el estar allí o no podría cambiar en algo la manera de jugar de Murasakibara. Al darse cuenta de la expresión de confusión de Hana, Himuro decide añadir algo más.

―Ven si deseas hacerlo. Atsushi es tu amigo ¿no?

Ciertamente ella consideraba al grandote su amigo. Entonces, con el fin de complacer lo que Himuro quería, ella irá de nuevo a las prácticas de baloncesto.

Después de esperar a que el pelinegro se cambiara, ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio, en donde los muchachos estaban teniendo una simulación de juego, usando camisetas de distinto color para diferenciarse entre sí.

―Atsushi está en la banca. ―murmuró Himuro. ―Quédate todo el tiempo que desees. ―Hana asintió y se dirigió a donde el niño antes mencionado.

―Hana-chin está aquí… ―dijo el chico en reconocimiento.

―Hola. ―Hana agitó su mano y le sonrió. Luego se sentó en la banca.

Murasakibara la miraba con curiosidad, y sus ojos viajaron a buscar a Himuro. ―¿Por qué estás esperando a Muro-chin?

―No estoy esperándolo. Él solo me invitó a ver la práctica. ―Hana respondió con calma.

―Ah...

―Y… ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó Hana, tratando de hacer una conversación con el chico.

―Bien… ¿y tú, Hana-chin?

―Bien… ¿Cómo está tu nariz?

―Bien.

―Eso es bueno.

Luego el silencio siguió por unos minutos.

―¿Tú vas a jugar pronto? ―la rubia le preguntó señalando la cancha. Murasakibara asintió.

Y de nuevo el silencio. Hana se dio cuenta que cuando ella quiere hablar con el chico, las cosas no salen tan natural como en otras veces que es él quien inicia la conversación. Era un poco duro para ella entablar una charla casual con Murasakibara.

Y así, los dos se sentaron juntos en completo silencio.

― _S_ _olo háblame de cualquier cosa, tonto._ ―murmuró la rubia.

A pesar de que Hana estaba ahí, Murasakibara no tenía mucho ánimo en participar. Solo lo hacía cuando el balón tocaba sus manos, o tenía que quitárselo a alguien. La transferida de Alemania concluyó que los supuestos de Himuro estaban completamente errados, y cuando ella le dijo esto, él dijo que eso pasó porque ella no estaba alentando debidamente al chico de cabello purpura.

Hana se sintió ligeramente ofendida por eso, así que le dijo en alemán:

 _―E_ _stás completamente desquiciado._

Aunque Himuro no la entendió, de todas formas se vengó diciendole algo en inglés.

 _―Ti_ _enes que poner más de tu parte._

Y Liu, por el simple placer de hacerlo, dijo algo en chino.

 _―C_ _állense de una vez, par de idiotas._

Los demás solo miraban asombrados (excepto Murasakibara) la guerra de idiomas entre los tres estudiantes.

―De todos modos, después de las sesiones de tutoría, vendrás conmigo a la práctica. ―dijo Himuro.

A Hana no le quedó más de otra porque el sempai de cabello negro estaba recibiendo un duro entrenamiento solo para ayudarla.

Y de verdad esperaba que eso diera frutos.


	7. Verano

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante** : Las oraciones en cursiva son el hablado alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Verano.

.

.

.

Gracias a lo duro que Himuro trabajó con ella durante las últimas tres semanas, Hana consiguió pasar la prueba de recuperación con un 45%. Seguía siendo bajo para el promedio de la rubia, pero con eso bastaba. Ya no tendría que venir al instituto en verano.

―¿Qué vas hacer en las vacaciones, Kanzaki-san? ―preguntó Saya.

―Creo que un campamento con los muchachos del club de baloncesto, o algo así dijo Araki-san. ―contestó la rubia.

Saya la miró sorprendida por un minuto antes de hablar. ―¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Iras en un campamento con un montón de chicos guapos!?

―Uhm…..creo que sí. Ese fue el acuerdo para que Himuro me ayudara.

―Tienes mucha suerte. ―resopló Saya.

Saya le dijo que ella irá con su familia a Nagoya a visitar a sus parientes. La chica no sonaba muy contenta al tener que hacer eso. Ciertamente Hana pensaba que podría ir a Berlín y estar con su mamá, pero parece que eso no será posible.

―Bueno, el equipo de baloncesto fueron tus primeros amigos. Así que tiene sentido que andes con ellos. ―dijo Saya.

―La verdad, los únicos amigos míos son Atsu-chan y Tatsu-kun. El resto si mucho los saludo. ―dijo la rubia.

―¿Tatsu-kun?

―Oh, decidí llamar así a Himuro-kun ya que él me llama Hana solamente.

Y así, Saya comenzó a decirle a Hana lo mucho que le gustaría ser ella.

* * *

Era el primer día de vacaciones de verano, ¿y qué estaba haciendo Hana? pues lo que se hace normalmente después de una largo trabajo en la escuela.

Echada en su cama durmiendo.

El calor de la temporada estaba siendo insoportable para ella. Durmió toda la mañana, hasta que su reloj sonó, indicando que ya era medio día. Hana salió de la cama y se tiró en el suelo, tratando de absorber algo de frio. Cuando la posición se hizo cada vez más incómoda, se obligó a levantarse para ir y tomar una ducha.

 _―H_ _ace tanto calor.._. ―murmuró mientras se quitaba el pijama y se metía en la tina llena de agua fría.

Al salir de la ducha, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y se encaminó a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Ella había olvidado por completo en donde se encontraba, por lo que estaba haciendo lo que generalmente hacía en Berlín en las vacaciones.

Y de repente, su hambre se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que el hogar tenía visitantes. Todos los titulares de baloncesto estaban allí. Sentados en la mesa con aperitivos y vasos de jugo.

―Hola, Hana. ―saludó Himuro, omitiendo el hecho de que la chica estaba en toalla.

―Hola, Hana-chin. ―Murasakibara arrastró las palabras.

―H-hola... ―tartamudeó la rubia. ¿¡Qué estaban haciendo ellos aquí!?

―Oh, estás despierta por fin, Kanzaki-san. ―dijo su madre de acogida. ―Los dejé entrar para que esperaran a que te despertaras. Me alegra que tengas tantos amigos que cuiden de ti.

―Por supuesto que sí, Katsura-san. ―contestó Himuro, poniendo sus encantos en acción.

―¡Estos pasteles son deliciosos! ―exclamó Okamura. ―¡Murasakibara! tú ya tienes tus pasteles. ¡No robes los míos!

―Pero, ya terminé los míos. ―lamentó Murasakibara.

Mientras los muchachos conversaban, Hana se acercó a su madre de acogida.

―¿Dónde está Rena-chan?

―Salió con sus amigas. Kanzaki-san, Necesito hacer algunas compras, así que supongo que puedes cuidar de tus guapos amigos. ―la mujer dijo tomando su bolso, dejando a Hana sola con cinco hombres.

―Mujer. ―ella se volteó a ver a Fukui. ―¿En tu país es costumbre andar siempre en toalla?

Hana se había olvidado por completo que no tenía ropa puesta, por lo que se fue corriendo a su habitación para conseguir un cambio con la cara totalmente roja.

Cuando volvió a bajar, con unos shorts y una blusa puestos, se sentó al lado de Liu, que tenía la mano apoyada en su barbilla mientras miraba aburrido como Murasakibara estaba robando los pasteles de todos los demás. Hana lo tocó en el hombro para llamar su atención. Él medio giró la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó con una mirada sin expresión. Al parecer, estaba algo enojado.

―Uhm…. ¿Por qué están aquí?

―Dios sabe por qué. Estaba en la práctica dejando mis maletas para el campamento de verano, y segundos después me encuentro siendo arrastrado hasta aquí. Yo ni siquiera estaba escuchando las razones de estos descerebrados. ―Liu suspiró y se frotó la cabeza con las manos. ―La máquina de bebidas se descompuso y mi cartera fue robada.

Hana asintió en la comprensión. Eso explica su mal humor.

―Creo que aquí hay café. ¿Quieres un poco? ―ella le ofreció.

―Si…. ―Liu dijo.

Una vez que la chica hizo el café, sirvió una gran cantidad en una taza y se la llevó al chico de china. Él tomó la taza y la llevó a sus labios tomando un sorbo. Luego suspiró agradecido. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Liu, para después posarse en Hana.

―Yo también quiero una taza. ―dijo Okamura.

―Habrá café si me dicen que hacen aquí. ―dijo la rubia.

―Te estamos visitando, Hana. ―dijo Himuro.

―Así que… ―ella impulsó a que fueran al grano.

―Es lo que dijo Himuro. ―confirmó Fukui. ―Estamos aquí para visitar a nuestra amiga alemana.

Hana frunció un poco el ceño. ―Yo no te conozco.

―Bueno, tu no nos conoces bien. ―corrigió el rubio. ―Pero no te preocupes por eso. Con el tiempo, vas a aprender cual es nuestro color favorito, y las cosas que nos gustan hacer para pasar el tiempo. ―el sarcasmo del chico era tan evidente. ―Además, le prometiste a la entrenadora que irías con nosotros en el campamento, por lo tanto, empaca tus cosas.

―¿Eh? ―Hana ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

―Que ya nos vamos. ―dijo Fukui con irritación.

―¿Hana-chin vendrá con nosotros? ―preguntó tardíamente Murasakibara.

―Así es, Atsushi. ―Himuro confirmó.

―Te damos una hora para que empaques. No queremos que la entrenadora nos mate si no llegamos contigo. ―terminó el rubio.

Hana suspiró y subió las escaleras para empacar sus cosas. Afortunadamente para ella, los sempai ya habían hablado con su madre de acogida sobre el asunto por lo que no se debía preocupar por hacer eso.

Se quedó dormida en todo el viaje a la posada. En el momento en que se despertó, estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de Fukui mientras su maleta la llevaba Okamura.

― _¿Dónde estoy?_ ―atinó a preguntar sin querer despertar del todo.

―Bájate si estás despierta. ―dijo Fukui.

―¿Por qué me cargas si te molesta hacerlo? ―preguntó Hana.

―Porque es demasiado malo jugando piedra-papel o tijera. ―se rio Liu. Fukui gruñó.

―De todas formas, no me gusta ser cargada por alguien más pequeño que yo. ―dijo Hana. Fukui paró de moverse y desenvolvió los brazos de los muslos de la chica, haciendo que ella cayera sobre su trasero. ―¡Ay!

―Ve y pídele a tu novio el grandote que te cargue. ―dijo, sin sentirse culpable.

― _E_ _res un idiota_. ―dijo la rubia.

Después de que se instalaran en la posada, cada uno fue a darse un baño en las aguas termales. Lastimosamente a Hana le tocó sola.

O eso pensó.

Cuando entró en el lugar, fue recibida por cinco chicas. Y a una de ellas la conocía del día del partido de práctica contra Shutoku. Si mal no recuerda, su nombre es Okita Kazumi.

―Tú eres la chica que estaba con el gigante estúpido. ―dijo ella.

―Hola. Puedo… ―Hana fue cortada antes de hablar.

―El baño es público. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. ―habló una pelinegra que tenía un mechón rosa.

―Por lo tanto, Kazumi, ¿le prometiste a Miyaji-sempai que ganaremos la Inter-High femenina? ―preguntó una chica castaña.

―No solo a él, también a Midorima-kun. ―dijo la más pequeña.

―Bueno, ya que ellos fueron aplastados miserablemente por Seirin, nosotras debemos sacar la cara, como las reinas que somos. ―dijo la que al parecer, era la capitana.

Hana pensaba que Shutoku era un buen equipo ya que derrotó a Yosen en el partido de practica (gracias a que Murasakibara no jugó) por lo que haber sido vencidos, solo significaba que el otro equipo era muy bueno.

―¿Es Seirin un equipo muy fuerte? ―preguntó Hana al cabo de un minuto.

―Depende de cómo lo mires. ―respondió Kazumi. ―Para mí todos están locos.

―Pero los jugadores no están nada mal. ―dijo la del mechón rosa. ―Además, ¿la loca no es pues su gerente?

―También.

―Lástima que fueron derrotados por Touou. ―volvió hablar la pequeña.

Hana terminó de asearse y dejó a las chicas que seguían allí discutiendo. Debido a que ella y la entrenadora eran las únicas mujeres, dormirían juntas. Y en cuestión de segundos, la chica se quedó dormida.

Tenía que guardar energías para estos largos cuatro días. Porque ellos debían volver para terminar con los partidos del famoso torneo llamado la Inter-High.


	8. Cuatro días con ellos

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** Las letras en cursiva son las oraciones en alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Cuatro días con ellos.

.

.

.

El primer y segundo día de entrenamiento no fue nada fuera de lo normal. Los chicos hacían ejercicio como si les pagaran por ello y Hana tendría que traerles bebidas o cocinar para ellos. No se molestó en hacerlo porque todos le caen bien (hasta el molesto de Fukui).

Pero en el tercer día de entrenamiento, dicho rubio hizo que todo fuera un poco insoportable de llevar. Gracias a su fabulosa personalidad.

Los muchachos estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero el calor en este día era especialmente insoportable. Por lo que el chico de cabello purpura se quitó la camiseta que llevaba porque estaba demasiado caliente (y oh sí, sí que lo era) revelando su torso largo y bien formado, mientras el sudor hacia que su piel brillara.

En ese momento, a Hana no le importó que estuviera sudando. Ella literalmente se lo comió con los ojos.

―¿Te traigo un balde para que dejes caer la baba ahí? ―preguntó Fukui al darse cuenta de que la tonta rubia no despegaba los ojos del chico aún más tonto.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué? yo….no…. ―Hana apartó la mirada rápidamente.

―Hana-chin… ―la voz la hizo saltar y chillar. ―Átame el cabello.

―S-sí... ―Hana sacó una cinta elástica y le hizo señas al muchacho para que se sentara.

Al tenerlo tan cerca el corazón de la rubia empezó a latir con velocidad. Hizo su trabajo rápidamente, pero ella casi se vuelve loca cuando lo vio. Puede parecer ridículo, pero con el cabello fuera del camino, su mirada parece tener un toque más…. ¿sensual? tal vez eso acentuaba su atractivo sexual (omitiendo el hecho de que está semidesnudo). La chica se preguntó cómo se vería sin el corto pantalón y sin la ropa interior….

Hana movió su cabeza de lado a lado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? o ella estaba lo suficientemente loca como para imaginar cosas raras sobre su amigo, o el calor ya le tostó el cerebro.

Luego el equipo tomó un descanso. Y Fukui, de repente, decidió enseñarle a la chica que no es la gerente pero hace el trabajo de uno, como jugar baloncesto. Ella dudaba en hacer algo como eso porque nunca se interesó por los deportes. Sin embargo, el chico mayor insistió y la arrastró a la cancha.

Para ser más pequeño que ella, era demasiado fuerte. Recordó como la cargó y caminó con ella como si no pesara nada.

― _Esto es estúpido_. ―protestó Hana. ―No quiero hacer esto, Fukui-sempai.

―Deja de quejarte, mujer. ―dijo Fukui cogiendo el balón. ―Vamos a trabajar en tus habilidades de reflejo.

―¿Qué?

―Te pones nerviosa fácilmente y reaccionas muy mal cuando estás asustada.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

―Bueno. No queremos tener una gerente que no solo no sabe jugar baloncesto, sino que es un peligro para nosotros. ―dijo el rubio.

―Yo no soy su gerente. ―Hana negó rápidamente.

―Bien, pero haces el trabajo de uno, y siempre estás con nosotros.

―No le veo el sentido.

―Digamos que estás anotando algo y alguno de nosotros se acerca ti y tu, por estar tan inmersa en lo que piensas o escribes, te sorprendes y apuñalas al pobre al hombre, probablemente hasta la muerte, en la nariz, justo como lo hiciste con Atsushi.

Hana no estaba segura sobre qué cosa ofenderse más.

1\. el hecho de que ese enano asumió que ella era demasiado despistada o lo que sea.

2\. el hecho de que él la caracterizó como si dañar narices fuera su hobby.

― _Qué ejemplo tan estúpido_. ―murmuró la chica. ―No voy hacer esto. ¡Yo no soy violenta!

―Nunca dije que fueras violenta. Solo que eres un poco nerviosa. ―dijo Fukui.

―No soy nerviosa. ―Hana también negó eso.

Fukui rodó los ojos. ―Entonces vamos a probarlo. ―dijo, antes de tirar la pelota hacia ella inesperadamente.

Hana no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que la pelota golpeó directamente su cabeza.

Eso le dolió mucho.

―Lo hiciste mal. ―él sacudía su cabeza mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la misma. ―No estás consiente de tu entorno.

¿Ella había sido golpeada en la cabeza y a él le preocupaba el entorno?

La rubia se llevó la mano para tocar la parte afectada y sintió que le crecía un chichón. Probablemente ese golpe se volverá morado. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y sentía que las lágrimas se iban a desbordar.

Murasakibara y Himuro se arrodillaron junto a ella para mirar cómo estaba.

―Fukui, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Okamura.

―Solo tengo un poco de diversión. ―dijo el muchacho.

―Creo que deberías disculparte con ella, sempai. ―dijo Himuro.

―No es mi culpa que no haya atrapado la pelota.

―Fuku-chin, ofrécele una disculpa a Hana-chin. ―dijo Murasakibara poniéndose de pie.

―Déjalo. ―dijo la chica, repitiendo la acción de su amigo. _―_ _¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Eres estúpido!? ¡Por eso es que no creces! ¡Cómo me gustaría que él que hubiera recibido el daño fueras tú, maldito enano!_

Ninguno entendió nada de lo que la rubia le gritó al muchacho. Pero se imaginaron que eran insultos hacia su persona.

―Ya deja de ser tan dramática. ―dijo Fukui.

Perdiendo la paciencia (justificablemente) Hana tomó el balón y lo tiró hacia el rubio, que por desgracia, se agachó, evitando el golpe. El balón rebotó contra una baranda y atacó la cabeza de Hana una vez más.

Es por eso que ella no usa la violencia.

La chica se tambaleó hacia atrás y, para que la vida le diera la lección de no atentar contra nadie, se tropezó con una pierda y cayó.

La colisión que hizo su cabeza con el suelo la dejó desmayada en el instante. Los muchachos se encogieron ante el sonido que generó el impacto.

―Eso sonó duro. ―dijo Liu.

En un tiempo realmente malo, la entrenadora llegó. Solo para ver la chica de Alemania tirada en el suelo tan muerta como lo sería cualquier persona inconsciente. Y el vice-capitán de Yosen intentado huir pero siendo detenido por sus compañeros.

―Muy bien. ¿Alguien puede explicarme claramente que acaba de pasar? ―preguntó la mujer.

―Nuestro vice-capitán realmente debería dejar de burlarse de Hana. ―dijo Himuro.

* * *

Hana se encontró acostada en la cama de su cuarto en la posada con un gran dolor de cabeza. Mirando al techo, se permitió reflexionar.

Por las razones que sea (Hana no entiende) Fukui ha tomado como Hobby molestarla y meterse con ella. Bueno, igual nadie le había preguntado por qué. Simplemente se asume que lo estaba haciendo por diversión. Como la forma en que suele burlarse de Liu, o del propio capitán y sus patillas inusualmente largas. Sin embargo, era respetado por sus compañeros porque era un buen jugador en la cancha.

Pero eso no quiere decir que podía hacer de Hana su desafortunada víctima.

Para su alivio, ya solo quedaba un día de estar aquí. Y ella prometió a si misma que nunca volvería a atacar a nadie. Para eso estaba la entrenadora Araki. Ella sí que supo cómo refinar al rubio.

Y así, decidió quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, los muchachos salieron de las habitaciones para desayunar y todos estaban esperando a que Hana los recibiera con una sonrisa y con los alimentos listos.

Pero no fue así.

Todos se miraron extrañados. Murasakibara un poco molesto porque tenía mucha hambre y quería probar la deliciosa comida de la rubia. Y así, los titulares del club de baloncesto tuvieron que subir a ver que andaba mal con la chica.

Himuro tocó la puerta suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta. Por lo que entonces decidieron entrar.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra y se podía observar un bulto envuelto en sabanas en la cama. Era muy obvio que Hana no se había dignado a levantare. Fukui, enojado se acercó para zarandear a la mujer pero un gemido lo detuvo.

Liu pensó que era cosa de su imaginación lo que se oyó, hasta que lo volvieron a escuchar.

―¿Hana? ―Himuro la llamó.

Cauteloso, Fukui levantó la sábana blanca. ―Mujer, ¿estás bien?

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó ella con voz rasposa.

Okamura por un momento quiso gritar de terror. Y estaba seguro que los otros compartían el sentimiento. Ni siquiera un mapache podría igualar las ojeras que la niña tenía, además de que su piel cremosa ahora estaba pálida. Y por si fuera poco, ella mostraba una mueca de dolor.

―Es tiempo del desayuno. ―dijo Himuro.

―¿Qué? ―ella se incorporó pero dejó escapar otro gemido de dolor llevando las manos a su vientre.

―Hana-chin, ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Murasakibara, comiendo una barra de caramelo.

La mencionada se quedó estática. Por mucho que lo que a ella le sucedía ya no fuera un tema extraño en la sociedad, era muy vergonzoso para ella tener que decirlo delante de cinco hombres. Pero en este momento, son su única esperanza ya que la entrenadora Araki salió temprano.

―Son….son cólicos. ―murmuró la chica.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Fukui.

―Cólicos. ―repitió, pero aun en tono bajo.

―Hana, habla más alto que no te entendemos. ―pidió Himuro.

―¡Son cólicos! ―esta vez sí lo dijo fuerte. Murasakibara dejó caer la barra de caramelo que estaba comiendo, mientras los otros chicos parecían aturdidos. Hana suspiró y los miró fijamente. ―Tengo cólicos desde la madrugada y no traje pastillas para el dolor como tampoco traje….. ―ella se sonrojó. ―Las….ustedes entienden.

―Creo que sí. ―dijo Liu.

―Yo…no creo que pueda bajar por el momento. Esperaré a que Araki-san vuelva.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Okamura. Los demás los siguieron.

―Espéranos un momento, Hana-chin.

La rubia no entendió que quiso decir su amigo de cabello purpura con eso pero no le dio importancia. Se recostó en la cama con la esperanza de que el dolor desapareciera pronto, y así, por lo menos poder moverse.

Pero después de diez minutos, los chicos volvieron a entrar en la habitación. Fukui le lanzó una bolsa que tenía el logo de una farmacia. Extrañada, miró el contenido del paquete para encontrarse con las pastillas para los cólicos y las dichosas toallas.

―¿Ustedes…?

―Esto fue cosa de una sola vez. ―dijo Liu rápidamente.

―Jamás en vida volveré a pasar esa vergüenza cuando me preguntaron que como las quería. ―dijo Fukui. Que volvió a perder en piedra-papel o tijera, por lo que le tocó a él preguntar. ―Diarias, nocturnas, con alas, delgadas, ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?

―Solo les faltó preguntar si querías llevarlas puestas. ―dijo Himuro riendo.

―Eso se puede tomar como tu castigo por hacerle daño a Hana-chan. ―dijo Okamura. Fukui gruñó.

―Hana-chin. ―ella volteó a ver a Murasakibara. ―Te compré pepero…

Ciertamente, el dulce le ayuda mucho cuando está en esos días. Ella tomó el dulce en sus manos, para darse cuenta que ya estaba empezado.

―Muchas gracias, chicos. ―y entonces Hana les brindó una cálida y hermosa sonrisa.

Tal vez, pasar una vergüenza como la de ese día, cuando cinco hombres entraron en una farmacia para comprarle los productos a cierta rubia, valía la pena.


	9. Niñas y un hurón

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** Las oraciones en cursiva son el hablado alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Niñas y un hurón.

.

.

.

Las vacaciones de verano finalizaron. Lo que significa que debían volver a clase para el siguiente periodo.

Hana continuo yendo a ver las practicas ya que se volvió costumbre. Pero como no era la gerente oficial, no tenía permitido ir a ver los partidos de los muchachos. Ya que estos se desarrollaban en horas de clase. Ahora, estaban teniendo la semifinal de la Inter-High. Murasakibara dijo que él no jugaría. La rubia no se molestó en preguntarle la razón.

A la hora del almuerzo, ella y Saya se quedaron en el salón, como siempre lo hacían. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez desde que Hana llegó a Japón y asiste a esta escuela que un grupo de niñas la invita a sentarse con ellas y compartir juntas el almuerzo. Era desconcertante para ambas, obviamente. Dado que Saya no es muy popular y Hana menos.

Yoshida Ami, la chica que las invitó se encargó de presentarlas al resto. Eran Tanaka Orihime y Suzuki Ino. Todas tenían cabello negro.

Debido a que para Hana la más familiar fue Yoshida (ya que habían interactuado por 2 minutos 15 segundos) se sentó junto a ella y junto a Saya.

Todas procedieron a destapar sus almuerzos y las cinco comieron en un silencio inquietante. Por último, Ino habló.

―Así que…Kanzaki-san, ¿te ha gustado vivir en Japón?

―Si. Ha sido interesante. ―la rubia respondió con sinceridad.

―¿Podrías hablarnos en alemán? ―pidió Orihime alegremente.

―Uhm….por supuesto. ¿Qué quieren que diga?

―No lo sé, lo que quieras. ―dijo Ami.

― _mi nombre es Kanzaki Hana. Nací en Berlín Alemania. Tengo 15 años. Mi cumpleaños es el 14 de noviembre y me gusta el pepero_. ―Las niñas empezaron a aplaudir asombradas.

―Eso es sorpréndete. ―dijo Saya.

―Así que…..Ahora que ya tenemos un poquito más de confianza….tengo una pregunta para ti, Kanzaki-san. ―dijo Ino.

Hana no estaba segura si le gustaba a donde iba esto, pero teniendo en cuenta su personalidad simple y amable, asintió para que la chica procediera, tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja en caja.

―¿Qué pasa entre tú y Murasakibara-san?

Hana escupió el jugo (que fue poco femenino) y empezó a toser hasta la muerte. Saya tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara.

―¡Ino-chan! ¿Eso no es pedir demasiado? ―Orihime la regañó.

―Vamos, Hime-chan. No me digas que tú no tienes curiosidad. ―dijo Ino.

―En realidad, sé que esto es grosero pero yo si tengo un poco de curiosidad. ―dijo Ami. ―Es un poco rato verte cerca de Murasakibara casi todos los días.

―¡Yo le digo lo mismo! ―interrumpió Saya. ―Ella va a todas partes con él. ¡Hasta fue al campamento de verano del club de baloncesto!

―¿Eso es cierto? ―todas las niñas preguntaron.

―Bueno, si él no se molestó con ella después de que le fracturara la nariz, es porque hay algo raro. ―dijo Ino.

Genial. ¿Tenían que recordarle eso? Hana se pasó una mano por el pelo, acomodándose la diadema que llevaba con nerviosismo.

―Uhm…. ―murmuró con un tono incierto.

¿Incierto? Ella estaba pensando mucho en la respuesta tan simple que debía dar. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

―No te preocupes. ―Ami puso una mano en su hombro. ―Estás entre niñas. Así que lo podremos mantener en secreto. Espero que podamos. ―ella le mandó una mirada acusatoria a Ino, quien rio con nerviosismo.

Chicas.

Casi se sentía de vuelta en sus días en el internado en Berlín cuando su grupo de amigas no dormían por estar riendo, hablando, haciendo chistes, contando chismes….a Hana le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas. Y sin presumir pero su grupo de amigas era muy popular. Como divas. Así que escucharle decir eso a Ami fue algo nostálgico.

Durante más de cinco meses, Hana se ha encontrado en compañía del club de baloncesto. Sobre todo Himuro y Murasakibara. Todo fue gracias a un incidente y ella agradece la compañía de los chicos (a veces quiere matar a Fukui) pero de vez en cuando tenía ganas de ponerles falda y peluca. De todos modos, era un gran logro aguantar a un grupo de chicos ruidosos y altos. Su única amiga hasta ahora, ha sido Saya, su gordita linda.

―No pasa nada entre Murasakibara y yo. Solo somos amigos. ―por fin dijo Hana. Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego a la transferida de Alemania.

―Uhm…. ¿osea que no te gusta? ―insistió Ino.

―No, no me gusta.

―Bueno, yo creo que harían una linda pareja. ―dijo Saya.

―Y a ti Ronoa-san. ¿Te gusta alguien? ―preguntó Orihime.

Saya se puso completamente roja. ―Jajaja…..no…..claro que….no….

―Tu cara dice todo lo contrario. ―Hana señaló.

―Lo mismo que le dije a Kanzaki-san va para ti, Ronoa-san. ―Ami animó. ―Si de algo te sirve, a mí me gusta el capitán del equipo de futbol.

―¿¡En serio!? ―Saya dijo sorprendida. ―A mí me gusta….

―¡Hana! ―un grupo de chicos altos llegaron en busca de la rubia.

―¿¡Qué pasó!? ―Hana preguntó alterada.

―Tienes que venir ahora con nosotros. ―dijo Liu, levantándola y arrastrándola fuera.

―Un momento. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo les fue en el juego?

―Eso no importa ahora. Necesitamos tu ayuda. ―Okamura le dijo.

―¿Mi ayuda para qué? ―la rubia preguntó desconcertada.

―Solo ven. ―Fukui dijo.

Y así, se llevaron a la chica, dejando atrás a cuatro niñas muy conmocionadas.

Cuando llegaron al patio, sitio en donde estaban Murasakibara y Himuro, por fin hablaron.

―Tenemos un problema. ―dijo Himuro. ―Atsushi trajo consigo un hurón y ahora está extraviado.

La mente de Hana se quedó detenida en la palabra Hurón. ¿Siquiera esos animales están en Japón? ¿Y cómo que el gigante lo había traído consigo? ¡Y lo peor es que lo extraviaron!

 _―_ _¿¡Qué!?_ _―f_ ue lo único que atinó a decir la chica. ―Esperen. Explíquenme que no estoy entendiendo nada.

―Hana-chin, Maibo-chin me estaba viendo muy triste así que lo traje conmigo. Pero cuando fui a comprar caramelos, desapareció. Entonces le dije a Muro-chin y Muro-chin le dijo al resto. ―explicó Murasakibara con calma. O con pereza.

―Entiendo… ¿Maibo?

―Es el nombre del animal. ―informó Liu.

Oh Dios.

―De acuerdo, primero que todo, hay que buscarlo. Si lo encuentran y se enteran de que es de Atsu-chan, será barbacoa. ―dijo Hana.

―Todos seremos hechos barbacoa por la entrenadora. ―Okamura se deprimió en una esquina.

―Pero no podemos faltar a clase. ―dijo Fukui.

―Tú también estarás muerto si no encontramos a Maibo-chan. ―Hana le dijo.

Fukui resopló. ―¡Ya, está bien! ¡Busquemos el animal!

Así fue como la búsqueda del hurón se volvió prioridad. Se dividieron en grupos de a tres. Fukui, Okamura y Liu y Himuro, Murasakibara y Hana.

Revisaron todos los lugares de la escuela. Biblioteca, gimnasio, azotea, corredores, patios, lo único que no pudieron revisar fueron las aulas. Exhaustos por todo el trabajo, se tiraron en medio del gimnasio. De todas formas, ya iba a empezar la práctica.

―¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Liu.

―No tengo idea. ―dijo Himuro.

―¿Y si a lo mejor se fue? ―sugirió Okamura.

―No lo creo. Era un recién nacido. Debe de estar por ahí. ―dijo Fukui.

―Pero ya buscamos por todas partes. ―dijo Murasakibara.

―Nos faltan las aulas. ―Hana suspiró. ―A esta hora ya están desocupadas. ¿Qué les parece si vamos y echamos un vistazo?

―No. ―los chicos negaron inmediatamente, a excepción de Murasakibara, quien se mostró indiferente. Claro, la práctica es sagrada.

―Entonces no sé. Lo único que queda es quedarnos en la escuela esta noche. ―la rubia dijo esto bromeando. No esperaba que ellos se lo hubieran tomado en serio.

―Eso podría funcionar. Nos quedamos, lo buscamos y luego nos vamos. ―dijo Himuro.

―Uhm….bueno. ―Murasakibara asintió.

―Tengo que seguir vivo de todas formas. ―dijo Fukui.

―Por mí no hay problema. ―Okamura sonrió.

―Si no hay de otra. ―Liu se encogió de hombros.

―¡Esperen! ¡Solo era un chiste! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a lograr hacer esto? ¡Hacerlo es como allanamiento!

―Oh no, tú nos vas a ayudar, mujer. Estás igual de metida en esto que nosotros. ―dijo Fukui.

No hubo poder humano que hiciera cambiar de opinión a los muchachos.

La práctica continuó normalmente. Hana fue a buscar en todos los salones de primer año pero no encontró ningún rastro del animalito. Bueno, ahora solo les quedaba buscar en el piso de segundo y tercero.

Y como lo acordado, los chicos se quedaron hasta la noche en la escuela. Se escondieron en la amplia sala del club mientras el guardia de seguridad revisaba que ningún estudiante estuviera por ahí. Este iba a ser el primer acto de rebeldía (si se puede llamar uno) que Hana haría en su vida.

Sigilosamente, todos salieron del gimnasio, para ver al vigilante en la entrada del edificio.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Liu.

―Hay que distraerlo. ―dijo Himuro.

―Genial. ¿Cómo? ―Fukui preguntó.

―En la sala del club hay binoculares, ¿cierto? ―los chicos asintieron a la pregunta de la rubia. ―Espérenme aquí. No me tardo.

Hana tardó 10 minutos en volver con los muchachos.

―Te tardaste siglos, mujer. ―dio Fukui. ¿Para que los binoculares? no estoy para juegos.

―Haber _, si no sabes, cierra la boca, estúpido._ _―_ el rubio ya sabía que cuando ella hablaba en su idioma natal, era porque lo estaba insultado. ―Cuando yo les de la señal, ustedes entran, ¿está bien?

―¿Qué señal, Hana-chin?

―Ehhh, les muevo la mano. ―los chicos asintieron. Entonces Hana salió hacia el vigilante.

―Señorita, ¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas? Valla a casa. ―el guarda le dijo.

―Si. Pero lo que pasa es que desde aquí se ven más bonitas que desde mi casa. Ya pasaron o ¿todavía llego a tiempo?

"¿ya pasaron quiénes?" el vigilante estaba confundido, al igual que los titulares del baloncesto.

―Pues las estrellas fugaces. ―Hana dijo, riéndose internamente. ―Dicen que se ven luces rojas, azules, meteoritos y no sé qué más cosas. ¿Usted no vio las noticias? allí dijeron que se podría apreciar una lluvia de estrellas.

―No señorita, no vi las noticias. ―el hombre se había tragado el cuento completo.

―Haber….por qué no apaga esas luces de allá para que se pueda ver mejor el cielo. ―la rubia señaló las lámparas del edificio.

―No, no puedo. Eso sería una irresponsabilidad.

―Eso es ser extremista. No le van a decir nada por querer ver las estrellas fugaces. ¡Hay lluvias de estrellas cada mil años! si quiere le presto esto. ―Hana le pasó los binoculares.

―Pues a ver. ―el guarda se puso el objeto sobre los ojos.

―Si…dicen que al lado de la luna se ven mucho mejor. ―entonces Hana movió la mano, y segundos después, los chicos entraron al edificio de la escuela.

―Creo que si se ve. ―dijo el guarda.

―A bueno, entonces apenas va a empezar….voy a buscar otros binoculares y regreso. La lluvia de estrellas se acaba y me voy, ¿sí?

―Está bien, señorita.

Hana corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta entrar también en el edificio. Deberían contratar vigilantes más listos.

―No puedo creer que se halla comido ese cuento. ―dijo Fukui.

―Hana, tienes una gran imaginación. ―Himuro felicitó.

―Bien hecho, Hana-chin. ―Murasakibara le palmeó la cabeza.

Buscaron como por media hora el animal, y resultó estando acurrucado en el aula D-3. Hana le dio mucha ternura verlo. Era tan chiquito y tan abrasable.

―Vamos Maibo-chan. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. ―dijo la rubia. Murasakibara lo cargó y se dispusieron a salir por la puerta trasera del edificio.

―¿Qué pasara con el vigilante? ―preguntó Okamura.

―Es cierto. Él quedó esperándote. ―dijo Liu.

―Bueno, solo hace guardia en las noches, así que no creo que me vea nunca más. ―Hana se encogió de hombros.

―Hay que encontrarle un hogar a Maibo. ―dijo Himuro.

―Hana-chin… ―Murasakibara la llamó.

―Dime.

―¿Puedes quedarte con Maibo-chin por esta noche?

Hana quedó en trance. No sabía si a su familia de acogida le molestaban los animales, en especial un hurón, pero como siempre, no pudo negarse a la petición de su amigo grandote.

Por lo tanto, esa noche, Kanzaki Hana durmió con hurón llamado Maibo.


	10. Tokio

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Tokio.

.

.

.

No, definitivamente la rubia no entiende qué demonios hacía en Tokio, en un parque, con Kazumi, Midorima y un chico llamado Takao Kazunari, actuando en una obra de teatro, con unos disfraces muy tontos. Si ella solamente estaba buscando a Himuro.

Si, el pelinegro estúpido (pero lindo) causante de que ella se perdiera Y lo peor de todo es que fue ella misma quien le ayudó a escabullirse y que se fuera.

 **Hace 24 horas.**

Por las razones que sean, la entrenadora Araki le dio el día libre al club de baloncesto. Los muchachos quedaron tan impactados que pensaron que esa mujer no era la entrenadora que ellos conocían. Por un momento imaginaron que había sido secuestrada y cambiada para quien sabe que misión extraña. Y ellos tienen que dejar de ver tanta ficción.

Hana, que estaba sentada viéndolos practicar con su ahora grupo de amigas, también quedó muy desconcertada por la forma en que ella les dijo que tendrían el día libre mañana. Casi pudo jurar que había un aura rosa rodeando a la mujer. Y su cara parecía…. ¿Feliz?

―Masako-chin…. ¿por qué tantas flores a tu alrededor? ―preguntó Murasakibara.

―¿Flores a mi alrededor? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―contestó la mujer, que normalmente golpearía al niño diciéndole que la llame entrenadora.

Sin duda pasaba algo con ella.

―Entrenadora, ¿se siente bien? ―le preguntó Fukui.

―Claro que me siento bien. Me siento mejor que nunca. ¡De maravilla! ―ella dijo todo eso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras que los muchachos no entendían la repentina alegría y buen humor de su estricta entrenadora, las niñas que estaban ahí presentes si dedujeron de qué rayos se trataba.

Un hombre, tenía que ser.

La única cosa que a Hana se le ocurría era que la entrenadora Araki tendría una cita con un hombre. Y que esa era la razón de cancelar la práctica y de su repentino humor. Tal vez ella era de esas personas que se crean cuentas en las páginas de internet para encontrar buenos hombres que busquen buenas mujeres; quizás y en eso se parecía a su madre.

Una vez la rubia intentó hacer eso cuando tenía nueve años usando el perfil de su mamá, y resultaron mudándose de la casa ya que su madre consiguió un gran acosador. Cosas de las que Hana no se siente orgullosa.

Por lo tanto, los muchachos fueron a las duchas y Hana se despidió de sus amigas y esperó a sus dos amigos. Se había acostumbrado a ir a casa en compañía de Himuro y Murasakibara. Aunque siempre terminaban en tiendas de conveniencia para comprar aperitivos. Y precisamente no eran ni para la rubia ni para el pelinegro.

Cuando los chicos salieron, venían hablando de la época en que Himuro vivió en Tokio. Y de que hace mucho tiempo que no lo visita. Hana quería conocer una ciudad diferente a Akita. Y de verdad que le gustaría ir a ver como es Tokio. Pero para eso se necesita el permiso de su madre de acogida y comprar boletos de avión porque ella sin duda no iría en tren.

Pero entonces sucedió.

La propuesta que les cambió sus vidas.

En realidad no, pero si les costó mucho.

―¿Y por qué no vamos a Tokio, Himuro? quiero decir….mañana tenemos el día libre de todas formas. ―dijo Okamura.

El pelinegro se tocó la barbilla pensando. ―¿Por qué no? suena divertido. Claro, si todos están dispuestos a acompañarme. ―y luego su vista se posó en la chica. ―Sería una buena oportunidad para que Hana conozca Tokio.

Sin duda Hana quería mucho a su sempai de cabello negro. Y lógicamente estaría encantada de ir si no se hubiera gastado el dinero que su mamá le envía en cosas para el cabello y cremas y ropa y bla, bla, bla.

―No hay mucho que hacer de igual modo. ―dijo Liu.

―Pues….ya que. ―siguió Fukui.

―Ehhh, yo en realidad no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar un boleto. ―ella expresó por fin.

―Hana-chin ¿quieres ir a Tokio? ―le preguntó Murasakibara.

―Sí, quiero ir. Pero como dije, no tengo el dinero. ―contestó.

―Está bien. Yo te compro el boleto. ―dijo el niño con pereza.

―¿¡Qué!? ―los demás, a excepción de Himuro que tuvo una sonrisa divertida, reaccionaron con violencia.

―Oi, ¿sabes cuánto cuestan los boletos de avión? ―le preguntó Liu.

―Si.

―¿Y aun así piensas pagar por los dos? ―esta vez fue Okamura.

―Si.

―Mujer, tienes mucha suerte. ―Fukui le dijo a Hana.

―Eso es bueno, Atsushi. Después de todo, Hana es tu amiga. ―dijo Himuro.

―Está bien pero….cuando tenga dinero te pago lo que cueste mi boleto. ―Hana por fin habló después de recuperarse del shock. El chico asintió.

Definitivamente los alumnos de Yosen tenían una buena posición económica si tenían dinero para gastar en boletos para un viaje que era relativamente corto desde Akita a Tokio y de regreso. La distancia entre las dos ciudades era de 40 minutos en avión. Y ellos irían en avión. Y no es barato, de eso se puede estar seguro. Simplemente se puede llegar a la conclusión de que son niños ricos.

* * *

Su reloj de alarma sonó, indicando que ya debía levantarse. Hana gimió y trató de levantarse pero fue en vano. Se encontró considerando que mejor se quedaba durmiendo y no iría a Tokio. Pero entonces Maibo se arrastró a través de la cama y su pelaje le hizo cosquillas en los pies a la chica. Por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse.

―Maibo-chan, eres malvado. ―le dijo al hurón antes de arrastrarse al baño y tomar una ducha de agua caliente que relaje sus músculos y le cause más sueño.

Ella se vistió con unos shorts negros y una blusa negra holgada. Secó su cabello con el secador y a continuación Se puso una diadema. Luego bajó para encontrar a Rena que claramente es una persona de las mañanas. La madre todavía no había llegado de su turno de hospital.

―Buenos días Hana-chan. ―la saludó la chica. ―Veo que estás lista para salir con tus amigos.

―Si.

―Ayer vi las noticias. Dicen que es probable que llueva hoy en Tokio, así que lleva un paraguas.

―Está bien. Ya me voy.

―Ten cuidado.

Y con eso Hana se marchó. Como eran las cinco de la mañana, el cielo aún estaba oscuro y las calles vacías. Cuando llegó a la esquina, se encontró con Himuro.

―Buenos días, Hana.

―Buenos días, Tatsu-kun. ¿Dónde está Atsu-chan? ―preguntó al no ver la imponente presencia de su amigo.

―Me envió un mensaje diciendo que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto porque se retrasó. ―explicó Himuro.

―Se quedó dormido, ¿verdad? ―supuso Hana.

―Yo creo que en estado de coma. ―la rubia rio ante el comentario del pelinegro.

―Tatsu-kun, ¿Los boletos no son caros? ―preguntó mientras empezaron a caminar.

―Bueno, sí lo son. Pero supongo que Atsushi quiere que nos acompañes. De todas formas agradezco que vengan conmigo.

―Oh, está bien. Creo que será divertido. ―Hana le brindó una sonrisa.

―Sí, yo también presiento que será bueno.

―¿Tokio es muy diferente a Akita? ―preguntó Hana.

―Creo que sí. Apenas logro recordarlo. Como dije, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuve ahí. Pero si tienes curiosidad, pregúntale a Atsushi. Él vivió en Tokio hasta comienzos de este año.

Ellos dos se encontraron con el resto de chicos en la estación del metro y siguieron su camino al aeropuerto. En donde Encontraron a Murasakibara. Que traía la cara con mucha más pereza de lo habitual. Tomaron el desayuno, que Fukui pagó por todos porque perdió nuevamente en piedra-papel o tijera, y después abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su destino.

El viaje de 40 minutos fue más o menos para dormir. Bueno, para ella y Murasakibara. El chico de cabello purpura fue el primero en caer dormido sobre el hombro de la rubia. Y después de unos minutos ella lo siguió. Los demás sacaron sus teléfonos celulares para tomarles fotos por si algún día necesitan del chantaje. Bueno, más que todo para molestar a Hana. A Murasakibara le daría lo mismo.

Cuando los dos finalmente despertaron, Ya habían aterrizado. Hana sentía su hombro entumecido gracias a la cabeza de Murasakibara.

Al salir a la monstruosa ciudad de Tokio, inmediatamente perdieron de vista a Okamura, Liu y Fukui. De todas formas era como un destino incierto porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de planear a donde irían y que harían. Y se supone que su guía gigante debía estar atento a donde fueran y no a los bocadillos que estaba comiendo. Poco después también desapareció de la vista de la rubia. Tokio era sin duda un mar de gente. Había una gran cantidad de personas pasando aquí y allá.

―No tenemos que preocuparnos. Atsushi seguro fue a una tienda de conveniencia para reabastecer sus aperitivos. ―dijo Himuro.

―Está bien. ―contestó insegura.

Ellos siguieron caminando pero pronto se detuvieron. Bueno, ella tuvo que detenerse porque Himuro estaba leyendo un anunció pegado a la pared. Ella se acercó a él para ver qué era lo que le había llamado la atención. Y encontró su respuesta. Y debió haberse imaginado que eso era.

―Hay una competencia de baloncesto callejero aquí cerca. ―dijo el niño gratamente sorprendido.

―¿Y tú quieres ir? ―preguntó la chica, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

―Bueno. Sería divertido. ―contestó con una media sonrisa.

Hana no quería más baloncesto por ahora. Pero no por eso le iba a decir a su amigo que no fuera a ver lo que a él tanto le gusta. Es decir, si el caso fuera un desfile de modas y Hana quisiera ir, sin duda su sempai la acompañaría. O ella espera que sí. Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Así que ambos se encaminaron a dicha competencia.

Pero se encontraron deteniendo nuevamente su andar, esta vez gracias a la chica. Que estaba mirando una boutique mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellas y su boca se llenaba de agua. Ella debe hacer algo con su manía de gastar dinero comprando ropa innecesaria. Ella quería quedarse ahí.

―Tatsu-kun, ¿Qué te parece si te adelantas? ―preguntó.

―No lo sé, Hana. No me gustaría dejarte sola aquí. ―él dijo.

―Yo no me moveré de aquí. Lo prometo. Cuando tu cosa de baloncesto termine, me llamas y ya está. ―Hana dijo mostrándole su teléfono celular.

―No lo sé... ―vaciló.

―Estaré bien. ―Hana lo impulsó.

―Muy bien pero no te mueves de aquí. ―Himuro ordenó. Hana asintió con vehemencia.

Pasado una hora Hana ya había recorrido toda la tienda. Llamó a Himuro para que le diera instrucciones de donde estaba pero no contestó. Le marcó varias veces pero seguía sin obtener respuestas. Esto la alarmó. ¿¡Qué demonios era eso tan importante que el chico hacia que no podía responder su llamada!?

Pero luego se encontró pensando que no sería tan difícil llegar a donde sea que esa competencia se desarrollara ¿cierto? a lo único que debía prestar atención era a un montón de chicos sudorosos con balones y haciendo cestas ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? pues no. Caminó como por 20 minutos y finalmente, se dio por vencida y se echó al dolor de que se había perdido.

El estrés y la desesperación se hicieron cargo de ella y se puso a llorar como bebé. Y justo cuando quiso marcarle a Murasakibara, su teléfono celular ya no tenía batería. ¡Y maldita sea estaba perdida sola en Tokio! ahora mismo sería muy feliz de encontrar una cara conocida. Incluso si fuera la cara de Fukui.

Y mágicamente Dios escuchó sus plegarias.

―¿Kanzaki? ―esa voz ruda y si delicadeza ya la había oído muchas veces. Si, Okita Kazumi. Su calabaza salvadora, literalmente.

Cuando Hana volteó a verla, traía un disfraz de calabaza. Oh Dios. Todas las personas que Hana conoce están locas.

Y lo peor es que este día aun no acababa.


	11. Calabaza, zanahoria, la obra de teatro

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** Oraciones en cursiva es el hablado alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Calabaza, zanahoria, la obra de teatro.

.

.

.

―Haber si entendí. Viniste con tus amigos raros a visitar Tokio, pero se separaron y tú quedaste con este chico….

―Tatsu-kun.

―Correcto. Pero él también te abandonó. ―terminó Kazumi.

―Bueno, no fue abandono como tal. Solo nos separamos y mi teléfono está descargado. ―dijo Hana. ―¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono?

Kazumi frunció su ceño (más). ―No tengo celular. Lo perdí en una salida.

―¡Kazu-chan! ―una chica con el cabello negro llegó en busca de la calabaza. ―Siento interrumpirte pero en serio necesitamos tu ayuda. Takao-kun ya no puede controlar a los niños y Midorima-kun está empezando a impacientarse.

―Tch. Son unos buenos para nada. Kanzaki, nos vemos luego.

Hana definitivamente no se iba a quedar sola allí nuevamente. No después de que encontró a alguien que podría ayudarla. O por lo menos conseguirle un teléfono.

― _¡E-espera! no me puedes dejar sola_. ―dijo Hana. Las dos chicas quedaron demasiado extrañadas.

―¿Qué clase de idioma es ese? ―preguntó Kazumi.

―Es alemán, Kazu-chan. ―respondió la más pequeña.

―No me puedes dejar aquí sola. No sé cómo moverme en Tokio. ―escasamente ella sabía a donde debía moverse en Akita.

―¿A dónde debes ir exactamente? ―preguntó la pelinegra.

―Uhm…..hay una competencia de baloncesto callejero en esta área. Pero no sé a dónde debo ir exactamente. ―Hana dijo insegura.

―Esa competencia se está llevando a cabo unas calles más allá. ―Kazumi le señaló la calle cuesta abajo.

Las direcciones y Kanzaki Hana no son para nada amigas. Ella siempre se pierde. Lo hacía en Berlín, lo hace en Akita, y no hay manera de que sea diferente en Tokio.

―Ehhh, no hay manera de que…..bueno, ¿de que puedas llevarme hasta allá?

―No. ―Kazumi dijo rotundamente. Hana sintió una puñalada en su corazón.

―¡Kazu-chan! ―la pequeña la reprendió. ―Es que estamos en una tarea para el servicio de la comunidad y no podemos irnos.

―Pero no quiero quedarme sola.

―Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres. ―la pelinaranja se encogió de hombros.

La verdad no tenía muchas opciones. Y está claro que quedarse sola no era una de ellas. Así que aprovechando que Kazumi no estaba siendo tan malvada (no la conoce muy bien, pero por lo que se puede ver, es una persona complicada) decidió irse con ellas. No tenía por qué pasarle nada malo.

Pero pronto aprendió que estar cerca de las personas que juegan baloncesto es una montaña rusa llena de emociones.

En cuanto llegaron a un parque, la estampida de niños la recibió. Según lo que le dijeron Mei, (ese era el nombre de la chica pelinegra) y Kazumi, estaban haciendo una obra comunitaria para los niños de un orfanato. Eso sonaba bien. Las obras comunitarias son un acto bueno de la humanidad.

―¡Kazu-chan, Mei-chan! ¡No se desaparezcas así! ―dijo un chico de cabello negro. Que al notar su presencia, la miró boquiabierto. ―¿Quién es ella?

―Kanzaki Hana. ―saludó la rubia al más bajo.

―Takao Kazunari. ―dijo el chico. ―De todas formas, tenemos problemas.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Mei.

―Shin-chan fue tragado por la ola de niños deseosos de zanahoria. ―expresó Takao, señalando a la montaña de niños que parecían leones devorando un pedazo de carne. En el fondo se logró ver un pedazo de cabello verde.

―¿Y por qué no lo has sacado? ―le preguntó Kazumi.

―Ya lo intenté. Pero me mandaron de un golpe muy lejos.

―Ehhh, Midorima-kun ya no se está moviendo. ―informó Hana al no ver las pataletas más.

―Ah, se murió. ―dijo Kazumi como si nada.

―¡WAHHHHH!

Los cuatro se dieron a la tarea de sacar al zanahoria de aquella estampida de pequeños animalitos. Y en realidad, la rubia puede jurar que vio su alma a punto de salir de su cuerpo. No era mentira, Midorima estaba mal. Incluso murmurando incoherencias.

―Oi, Shin-chan, no te mueras. ―dijo Takao.

―¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que los niños reaccionaran así? ―Hana preguntó curiosa.

―Jajajaja, los niños aman a Shin-chan y su ser tunsdere.

―Quítense de encima. ―el peliverde consiguió decir después de unos minutos entre la conciencia e inconciencia.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Midorima-kun? ―preguntó Mei.

―Por supuesto que estoy bien. ―el muchacho le dijo a Hana. No traía sus lentes puestos, pero eso no era excusa para no saber que Hana era rubia y la otra chica pelinegra. Ser ciego no significa ser daltónico.

―Ehhh, Shin-chan, esa no es Mei-chan. ―dijo Takao divertido.

―Ya lo sabía.

―No, no lo sabías. ―dijo Kazumi.

―Cállate, Okita.

―¡Takao-nii ven y juega con nosotros! ―un grupo de niños llegó arrastrando al pelinegro.

―Jajajaja, yo no…. ―pero al igual que su amigo, fue tragado por la ola de niños. ―¡SHIN-CHAN!

El peliverde no acudió a su llamado de urgencia.

Después de 1 hora muy larga, Hana fue inducida al mundo de la mala actuación. En ocasiones como esta, maldice ser tan buena persona y no tener el valor de decir que no cuando le piden ayuda. Por esa razón ahora está vestida como brócoli. Y ella odia el brócoli, cabe anotar. Es un mal karma, definitivamente. La obra se trataba de los vegetales sanos que los niños debían consumir en su dieta para que sea balanceada. Todo iba bien, hasta que Kazumi y Midorima decidieron tener una lucha que terminó en una cancha de baloncesto.

Lo bueno es que ahora si podían ayudarla con su problema. Estaban en su descanso, después de todo.

―¿Y el gigante? ―Kazumi le preguntó de la nada.

―¿Eh?

―Murasakibara. ¿Dónde está?

―Oh, bueno. Lo perdí.

―¿¡Cómo se supones que pierdes a alguien tan grande!?

―Lo siento.

―Tch. ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

―Te recuerdo que mi teléfono está descargado.

―Puedes llamarlo de cualquier celular.

―No me sé su número de teléfono. ―Hana cayó en cuenta de esto. Por lo pronto, un teléfono celular no le servía de nada.

―Pídeselo a Midorima.

Había que admitir que eso nunca se le pasó por la cabeza. Murasakibara y Midorima habían sido compañeros en Teiko así que era algo lógico que tuvieran el número de teléfono del otro. Y así, la rubia le pidió amablemente el teléfono al peliverde.

La llamada fue contestada después de un par de timbres.

―Mido-chin, ¿por qué me llamas? ―Hana nunca imaginó que escuchar su perezosa voz la haría tan inmensamente feliz.

―Atsu-chan, hola…

―¿Hana-chin? ¿Qué haces con Mido-chin? ―el chico dijo, probablemente con la boca llena.

―Primero, no hables mientras comes. Segundo, me separé de Tatsu-kun y me encontré con Kazumi. Midorima-kun fue muy amable al prestarme su teléfono para poder comunicarme contigo.

―¿Estás sola con Mido-chin?

Esa pregunta ni siquiera venía al caso. ―No, ¿por…?

―¿Dónde estás, Hana-chin?

―En un parque cerca de la estación del tren.

―Espérame~

La llamada terminó después de eso. La rubia le entregó el celular al peliverde y se sentó en una banca a esperar que ante sus ojos apareciera un gigante con cabello purpura, con muchos alimentos, y caminando con pereza. Media hora más tarde, el chico apareció. Y Hana fue completamente feliz de verlo. Se sentía de nuevo protegida, por decirlo así.

―Gracias por cuidar de Hana-chin, Mido-chin.

―No seas tonto, Murasakibara. Yo no cuidé de nadie. ―el peliverde se acomodó sus nuevos lentes (hombre precavido, vale por dos).

―Sí, sí. Cuida bien a tu novia. ―Murasakibara señaló a Kazumi.

―Tienes tres segundo para desaparecer de aquí, o te castro. ―amenazó la pelinaranja. ―Uno…

―¡Adiós, muchas gracias por todo, Mei-chan, Kazu-chan, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun!

Y Hana corrió por su vida. O más bien por la de su amigo. Realmente él debe dejar de decir todo lo que piensa. Cuando regresen a Akita, ella hablará seriamente de este tema con él.

Lo siguiente de debían hacer era encontrar a sus sempai y finalmente ir a buscar a Himuro. Claro, sería muy fácil si alguno de ellos respondiera su jodido celular. Finalmente, y con la ayuda de la madre purísima, Liu contestó.

―¡Liu-sempai! ―Hana no pudo evitar gritar.

―Hana, por favor, dentro de mis planes no está sufrir sordera desde temprana edad. ―dijo el niño chino.

―Lo siento. Me emocioné.

―¿Es Hana-chan? Pregúntale en donde está. ―esa era la voz de Okamura.

―Oi Mujer, ¿En dónde demonios se metieron Murasakibara, Himuro y tú? ―incluso estaba feliz de escuchar al molesto de Fukui. Por lo menos los tres estaban juntos.

―Calma. Estamos en un parque. ―dijo Hana.

―Sí, claro. ¡Tokio tiene miles de parques! rubia tenías que ser.

―¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que tú también eres rubio!

―De todas formas, Hana-chan. Estamos en el centro comercial de la zona Takera. Murasakibara debe saber cómo llegar. Los esperamos en la entrada. ―y con eso Okamura colgó.

―Atsu-chan. Debemos ir a un centro comercial. ―Hana dijo. Su voz ya reflejaba cansancio.

Fue entonces cuando el estómago de Murasakibara rugió.

―Hana-chin, tengo hambre. ―el chico declaró.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa. ―¿Y cuando no, Atsu-chan? ven, vamos a buscar algo de comer.

Y así el plan cambió a ir por algo de comer. Buscar a sus sempai. Ir a buscar la tierra en donde se haya metido Himuro y finalmente volver a casa.

Después de todo, Maibo necesitaba su alimento.


	12. Volvamos

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Volvamos.

.

.

.

Si de algo hay que tener la plena certeza en la vida, es del apetito bestial que posee Murasakibara Atsushi.

Bueno, en realidad eso no es un secreto para nadie, incluso Hana era consciente de su "hambre", pero ¡por favor! se había comido tres platos de curry (y mitad del de Hana), una hamburguesa, una bolsa de papas fritas y encima el postre. Hana no estaba segura de que pensar. Tal vez y su estómago era un agujero negro.

En este mundo todo es posible.

Ahora, por fin se encontraban en la dichosa competencia de baloncesto callejero para sacar a Himuro de allí porque según Murasakibara, los jugadores de Yosen no pueden jugar en partidos que no sean única y exclusivamente oficiales. Eran órdenes de los altos mandos, osea la entrenadora, y nadie quiere ver a la entrenadora Araki enojada.

Y volviendo al apetito del muchacho…. ¡Le había pedido el favor a la chica de que comprara golosinas! Hana en realidad estaba muy sorprendida. Si su madre lo viera, seguro diría que debía ir al psicólogo para manejar su ansiedad. A Hana le hizo eso cuando ella comía jabón…

Bien, la comparación no es válida.

Al salir de una de las tiendas del lugar, fue a la cancha, donde el gigante le dijo que estaría, y por fin sus ojos registraron la emo presencia de Himuro. Al parecer el de cabello purpura había llegado a tiempo para detener el partido.

La rubia estaba tan contenta de ver a Himuro que corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima como una gacela.

―¡Tatsu-kun!

―Llegan tarde, Atsushi, Hana. ―dijo el pelinegro.

―Lo siento pero Atsu-chan se perdió. ―contestó la rubia. La pérdida había sido ella, ¿pero a quien le importa eso? a Murasakibara no pareció molestarle.

―Ha pasado tiempo, Murasakibara-kun. ―un tipo bajito habló. Ahora es cuando Hana se dio cuenta de la presencia de las otras personas.

El más alto saludó al peliceleste y luego procedió a revolver su cabello, diciendo que quería aplastarlo. Y oh si, Hana tuvo la certeza de que podía hacerlo.

―¡No puedes hacerlo eso a Tetsu! ―fue entonces cuando Hana tuvo que bajar su cuello considerablemente para ver a la chica que había gritado aquellas palabras.

En sus días en el internado tuvo una amiga realmente pequeña (en realidad, la mayoría de mujeres en su presencia son bajas) y aquella chica desprendía toda la dulzura y ternura del mundo. Y la rubia se hizo a la idea de que entre las chicas más bajas, más tiernas se comportaban.

Oh, pues la que estaba en frente retumbó por completo su teoría con aquel grito parecido al de los gladiadores en la película 300. Pero, había que darle un punto a favor, tenía un cabello lindo (ignorando la paleta de colores que este era).

Con la intención de dejar de ser aterrorizada visualmente, miró al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Mala idea.

Cabello rojo con matices negras en las puntas y rostro de delincuente fue lo que Hana pudo ver. Ella ya quería volver a casa, seriamente.

Pero luego de que la más baja y el más alto de las personas presentes tuvieran una discusión parecida a la de una madre con su hijo acerca de que el lavado de manos es higiénico y de cómo se debe revolver el cabello del chico sin expresiones, Hana decidió que no eran tan malas personas como parecían. Incluso le pareció divertido el verla intentando pronunciar el nombre de Murasakibara correctamente, pero sin éxito alguno. Al final ella se resignó y decidió llamarlo Musaki. Muy original, la chica era muy original.

Entonces aprendió sus nombres. Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga y Ritsuka. Ellos eran de la preparatoria Seirin. Siendo los dos primero titulares en el equipo, y la niña la gerente. La rubia ya había tenido oportunidad de escuchar acerca de ellos de boca de Kazumi.

Conocer personas nuevas es muy divertido, pero ellos ya debían volver a casa.

―Como sea. Tatsu-kun, no puedes jugar en partidos no oficiales. ―informó Hana.

―Es por eso que vinimos a detenerte. ―Murasakibara terminó.

―Ya veo, es una pena. ―en realidad a Hana no le habría importado dejarlo jugar, pues sabía que él quería, pero las reglas son las reglas y están para cumplirlas.

―Por eso vámonos. ―Murasakibara arrastró a Himuro y Hana fue detrás. Hasta que Kagami lo agarró del hombro y lo detuvo; diciendo que no dejaría que interfiriera en su juego contra Tatsuya y quien sabe que más cosas.

Parecía serio, la verdad.

Pero, una vez más, Murasakibara nunca se toma nada en serio (a no ser que le robes dulces, Okamura ya lo experimentó).

―¿Qué pasa con tus cejas? ¿Por qué están divididas en dos? ―preguntó. Y entonces le arrancó un pedazo de estas a Kagami.

Eso hasta a Hana le dolió (ella entiende lo que es la depilada, por favor). Ritsuka no pudo contener su risa y terminó en el suelo riendo sin control. Ella era malvada riéndose del dolor ajeno.

―¡Duele! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, bastardo!?

―Son tan largas… ―el más alto no estaba escuchando para nada, claramente.

―¿¡Estás escuchando!?

―Ya cállate. Muro-chin, Hana-chin, ya vámonos.

Con una provocación bastante estúpida por parte de Kagami hacia Murasakibara, se logró que el juego diera su inicio.

La rubia no sabía quién era más idiota. Si el que provocó, o el que se dejó provocar.

Sin más que hacer, se sentó junto con Ritsuka en las bancas. Y la chica es totalmente rara. Hana nunca había visto tantos corazones palpables alrededor de una persona. Sin duda alguna ella estaba admirando a uno de los jugadores en la cancha. Tal vez y uno de los chicos con quien venía era su novio.

El partido no se pudo completar porque la lluvia descendió en un tiempo realmente malo. Y por fin, empapados hasta los huesos (porque en un solo paraguas no caben tres personas) se reunieron con sus sempai.

―¿Qué demonios les pasó? ―preguntó Fukui. ―Apestan a pañal de bebé.

―Eso fue porque nos caímos. ―contestó Himuro.

―¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ―preguntó Liu. ―Pensé que me iba a quedar sentado en este asiento de por vida.

―Muro-chin se encontró con su hermanito. ―informó Murasakibara. Himuro les había hablado de la amistad que tenía con Kagami. Ahora Hana le encontraba la razón de ser al anillo que cuelga de su cuello.

―¿Tienes un hermano? ―Okamura le preguntó al pelinegro.

―Si.

―¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

―No creí que fuese necesario. ―Himuro se encogió de hombros. ―De todas formas, gracias por haberme acompañado aquí. Lástima que nos separamos.

―Bien hay que volver. ―dijo Hana.

Para las próximas salidas (si es que acepta ir en una de nuevo) Hana debe tener en cuenta que los imprevistos con estos chicos son el pan de cada día.

Pero es divertido; siempre y cuando no afecten su integridad física.


	13. ¿Qué hay tras el flequillo?

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** Las oraciones en cursiva son el hablado alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¿Qué hay tras el flequillo?

.

.

.

Ciertamente no era la cosa más rara del mundo ver que día tras día Himuro recibía cartas de amor, confesiones de chicas, y también uno que otro chico (si, se ve). La popularidad del pelinegro era realmente grande. Eso hacía a muchos celosos.

Entre esos, Okamura. Él nunca ha recibido la confesión de amor de una chica. Fukui dice que es porque tiene barbilla de trasero de bebé, pero él no pidió ser así. ¡No podría quitársela aunque quisiera! por lo tanto, si hay alguien culpable de su poco atractivo físico, son sus padres. Tal vez no lo batieron bien al momento de hacerlo.

Por esa razón él fue a consultar con la única niña con la que habla y que es realmente bonita. Hana.

Y esta última quedó realmente desconcertada ante la consulta de su superior.

―¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste? ―pidió aclaración por si había escuchado mal.

―¿Qué tiene Himuro que no tenga yo? ―repitió el muchacho. No era una pregunta del otro mundo, por amor a Dios.

Bueno, la rubia podría darle una lista de 1000 cosas que hacen a Himuro una persona atractiva para las chicas, pero optó por el silencio. Aquí el punto no era hacer sentir mal al capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Yosen. Pero el chico le salió con la barrabasada más grande del mundo.

―Es por su flequillo, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué?

―Las mujeres encuentran atractivo su misterioso flequillo.

Hana lo miró como si de un loco se tratara. ―¿De dónde sacaste esa conclusión?

―Si me dejo crecer el cabello y lo acomodo como el de él, las chicas me prestaran atención. ―Okamura evidentemente no le estaba prestando atención.

La chica se imaginó como sería el cabello de Himuro en Okamura, y casi muere por un derrame cerebral. ―Por favor sempai. No hay necesidad que haga eso. Habrá alguna chica que lo acepte como es.

―¡Hana-chan es tan buena! ―sus huesos crujieron ante el inminente abrazo por parte del chico.

―Abrazar rubias te puede contagiar de estupidez, Okamura. ―llegó diciendo Fukui.

Hana le frunció un poco el ceño. _―_ _Imbécil._

―Buenas tardes. ―saludó Liu.

Murasakibara ya venía comiendo su almuerzo antes de tiempo. ―Muro-chin dice que se tardará… ―informó este después de tragar arroz.

Por cierto, esta hermosa reunión de amigos se da todos los días a la hora del almuerzo en los baños abandonados de la escuela. No es precisamente cómodo para Hana ingerir alimentos en baños abandonados y apestosos, pero desde que Murasakibara la arrastró la primera vez, no pudo decir que no a las siguientes.

Y además….

¿¡Por qué tenían que comer en los baños cual pordioseros!? ¿Se estaban escondiendo de algo? ¿De alguien?

Ella definitivamente no entiende el género masculino.

―Volviendo al tema que nos compete, debe ser su flequillo ―continuó Okamura.

―No creo…. ―aseguró Hana.

―¿El flequillo de quién? ―preguntó Liu curioso.

―De Himuro. Estoy tratando de averiguar por qué razón consigue más chicas que yo.

―Hasta un ciego puede notar cual es la razón. ―dijo Fukui.

―Fuku-chin que idiota, los ciegos no ven así que no notaran nada. Dile que es porque es feo y punto. ―Hana reprimió la pequeña risa que amenazó con salir. No quería que Fukui la agarrara más contra ella.

―Odio tu sinceridad. ―Okamura ya se estaba deprimiendo en el rincón.

―Bueno, tal vez su flequillo hace que tenga ese toque de misterio. ―Hana intentó animarlo. ―No es porque sea más guapo ni nada.

―Tal vez y esconde algo horrible tras él como en las películas de ficción. ―dijo Liu.

―¿Qué puede ocultar? ¿Conjuntivitis? ¿Lagañas? ―Fukui el venenoso soltó.

―¿Cómo es que Tatsu-kun se volvió un tema de conversación tan importante? ―cuestionó Hana.

―No es eso pero ¿Quién lo ha visto sin el flequillo tapándole la mitad del rostro? ―dijo Okamura. No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno. ―Incluso cuando nos bañamos al terminar la práctica esa cosa no se mueve.

―¿Por qué ves a Muro-chin mientras nos bañamos? eso es desagradable. ―dijo Murasakibara, quien ya había terminado de comer y ahora abría una bolsa de palomitas de colores.

―¡Quiero saber su secreto!

―Por favor dime que no nos ves a nosotros... ―pidió Fukui.

 _―_ _Qué asco._ _―_ Hana y Liu dijeron a la vez, solo que en sus respectivos idiomas natales.

―Pero enserio…. ¿por qué siempre tendrá un ojo tapado? ―cuestionó Liu. Al parecer, Himuro estaba lejos de dejar de ser el tema central de conversación.

Y bueno, para que mentir, ella también estaba intrigada desde hace un tiempo.

―Muro-chin no quiere que nadie lo sepa, pero ahí guarda sus secretos más profundos. ―oh, esto ya se estaba yendo completamente de las manos.

―¿Sus secretos más profundos? ―preguntaron todos.

El más alto no se molestó en tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de hablar. ―Sí, yo creo que esconde cosas terribles. Muro-chin es malo~

―¿¡Cuántos años tienes!? ―las caras de los chicos eran para retratar.

―15, ¿pero eso que importa?

―Qué cosas dices, Atsu-chan… ―Hana dijo.

―Cosas es lo que oculta Muro-chin tras el flequillo. Cosas malas~ ―él muchacho siguió. ―Pero si no quieren saber…

―¿Qué cosas? ―la rubia se quedó boquiabierta cuando los otros tres preguntaron.

―Muro-chin esconde un agujero negro. ―aseguró el muchacho.

Hubo un minuto, quizás dos antes de que los demás reaccionaran.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

―Sí, anoche lo soñé. ―dijo. Ahora estaba comiendo barras de chocolate.

―¿Y qué mierda soñaste? ―preguntó Fukui.

Murasakibara tomó aire antes de contarle su sueño (quizás el más raro que ha tenido) a todos.

 _El jugador número 9 de Yosen se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela. Ya era realmente tarde y no sabía que seguía haciendo allí cuando podría estar en su cama perfectamente echado cual sapo. Y entonces Himuro apareció de repente, sonriéndole, pero algo andaba mal._

 _El flequillo que normalmente tapaba el rostro del otro jugador no estaba. Era totalmente visible. Murasakibara se encontró sin palabras ante el hoyo negro que había en la cara de su compañero._

 _―_ _Muro-chin… ¿Qué es eso?_ _―_ _atinó a preguntar señalando en donde se supone, debe haber un ojo._

 _―_ _Oh, ¿esto? bueno, así nací. Aunque es realmente practico, la verdad. Puedo meter y sacar cosas de aquí._ _―_ _dijo el pelinegro._

 _Himuro se sacó dulces, dulces, al señor dientes de alambre y más dulces del agujero. El más alto solo pensó en la gran cantidad de comida que podría almacenar en su amigo. Y eso le gustó mucho._

 _Hasta que el agujero decidió por su cuenta tragarse la caja de pocky entera que Murasakibara tenía en la mano._

―No sé qué pensar ahora de tu salud mental. Seguro los dulces te tostaron el cerebro. ―dijo Fukui una vez el relato acabó.

―No podré volver a mirar a Himuro de la misma forma. ―dijo Okamura.

―¿Soy el único que quiere preguntar quién es el señor dientes de alambre? ―siguió Liu.

―Eso fue más bien como una pesadilla, Atsu-chan. ―terminó Hana.

―Hola, lamento la tardanza. ―dijo Himuro al llegar a los baños y percatándose de las miradas de miedo de sus compañeros. ¿Miedo?

―Hola Himuro, ¿te encuentras bien? ―dijo Okamura.

―No soy yo quien está sudando a mares. ―respondió el aludido en tono burlón.

―¡No estábamos hablando de ti ni nada parecido! ―dijo Hana intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

―Has de ser tonta, mujer. ―el insulto acostumbrado de parte de Fukui.

―¿Eh? ―Himuro ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Murasakibara se paró de su asiento (que era un retrete) y se enfrentó al más bajo. ―Muro-chin, basta de engaños. Dinos la verdad.

―No sé de qué me hablas Atsushi.

―Ya que te estas resistiendo, no queda otra opción. ―Y con eso, el de cabello purpura se abalanzó sobre Himuro, quien no paraba de forcejear y preguntarse ahora que bicho le había picado a su raro compañero. Murasakibara le torció la muñeca y en ese momento Okamura se aprovechó y levantó el flequillo.

Todos se acercaron a mirarlo como si fuera la nueva entrada a Narnia. Ahí había…..ahí había….

Un ojo.

Un ojo normal y corriente que era igual al ojo visible de Himuro. No había rastro de ningún vacío que tragaba y vomitaba cosas.

Bueno, esto Hana ya se lo suponía.

―¡Es totalmente normal! ―exclamó Liu.

―Que decepción~ ―Murasakibara hizo un puchero al ver que su sueño no era realidad. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar al señor dientes de alambre.

―Creo que hay algo que tienen que explicarme. ―dijo Himuro al ser liberado del agarre del más alto.

Entonces Himuro escuchó todas y cada una de las ocurrencias de su equipo y su amiga. Les sonreía con pena, algunas veces con ganas de reírse. Y Murasakibara le hizo prometer que nunca, jamás, ni por equivocación, se levantaría el flequillo para tragarse su caja de pocky sin empezar.

Si…. un día totalmente normal en la vida de los estudiantes de Yosen que forman parte del equipo de baloncesto. Hana sinceramente se pregunta si hay más chicas que viven este tipo de días locos como ella.

Bueno, de seguro hay más.


	14. En busca del sujetador perfecto

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante** : Las oraciones en cursiva son el hablado en alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 13: En busca del sujetador perfecto.

.

.

.

Hoy era un día feliz para Hana.

Hoy su madre le mandaba su dinero mensual; y lo primero que haría ella es ocuparlo en cosas que realmente necesita.

Como los zapatos que vio en aquella tienda hace una semana. ¿Qué? eso es muy necesario para una estudiante como ella.

Por lo tanto, esperaba con verdadera ansia a que llegara su fin de semana y comprar sus zapatos soñados. Lo que no había planeado era que volvería a Tokio tan rápido. Esta vez, por culpa de su madre de acogida.

Adiós a los zapatos soñados.

―Kanzaki-san, ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? ―su madre de acogida preguntó durante la cena.

―Bueno…realmente no. ―contestó sinceramente.

―¡Perfecto! voy a hacerle un favor a una amiga del hospital.

―¿Un favor?

―Si. Este sábado iré a Tokio para recoger mercancía de un almacén y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme. Cómo Rena está ocupada con la universidad, pensé en ti, ya que no me gustaría ir sola.

Bueno, ¿Cómo se supone que Hana le diría que no a la mujer que la acogió en el monstruoso país de Japón? eso sería descortés de su parte. Lo único que no le gustaba mucho era montarse en el tren para viajar a Tokio (una vez más) ida y regreso. Esta vez ni siquiera seria en avión. Además de que seguro abría que cargar cajas pesadas y eso implica fuerza. Fuerza que la rubia no posee.

Pero aun así, no se negó. Y su madre de acogida sonrió complacida al saber que sería acompañada.

Todo por el bien de que no la echen de ese lugar.

Ahora, tampoco se esperaba que las niñas quisieran invitarla a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de una de ellas. Era una pena, realmente. A ella le hubiera encantado rodearse de progesterona todo un fin de semana y así volver a sentirse como una niña.

Hey, no es que se queje de los chicos, pero escuchar eructos (es totalmente increíble que Okamura pueda eructar el abecedario completo, sin embargo), malas palabras, estupideces y oler a sudor todo el día no era algo que a la rubia le agradara mucho (ignorando el hecho de que toman su almuerzo en los baños abandonados).

Bueno si, se está quejando de los chicos. A pesar de que Saya le dice lo mucho que a ella le encantaría pasarse todo el día con "chicos calientes" como ella suele llamarlos.

Entonces Hana se inclinó ante las chicas y se disculpó profundamente (con lágrimas en los ojos) por su falta a pasar tiempo con ellas el fin de semana.

―Bueno, siempre podremos hacerlo en cualquier momento. No te preocupes por eso, Kanzaki-san. ―dio Ino moviendo su mano de arriba abajo.

―Es cierto, mis padres por lo general nunca se encuentran en casa así que podremos hacer la reunión cualquier otro día. ―aseguró Yoshida.

―¡Y será muy divertido! ―Saya y Orihime dijeron al tiempo.

―Gracias chicas. ―Hana les sonrió. Oh, que bella es la amistad.

Sábado llegó relativamente rápido, y Hana tuvo que levantarse temprano porque así lo ordenó su madre de acogida; haciéndole alusión a aquel dicho "al que madruga Dios le ayuda" pues bien, ella espera la ayuda de Dios todos los días porque está madrugando prácticamente toda la maldita semana.

Después de tomar un baño, arreglarse y tomar el desayuno, las dos emprendieron su viaje a Tokio.

Una hora después (aún continuaban en el tren, ya que son 4 horas desgraciadas) a la chica le llegó un mensaje.

 _De: Tatsuya Himuro._

 _Asunto: Práctica._

 _Todo el equipo se pregunta en donde estás metida. La entrenadora no está para nada feliz._

Hana no entendía por qué el equipo de baloncesto la había tomado como si ella fuera parte de ellos. Es decir, si, a ella le gusta verlos jugar ya que son increíbles, pero no es parte del club como para que tenga el deber de ir todos los días a verlos practicar. Además cuando lo hacía, debía darles bebidas y toallas cuando ellos acababan.

Ella no es la gerente del club. Y no quiere serlo. Es un trabajo del que ella no quiere tomar riendas.

 _De: Hana Kanzaki_

 _Asunto: práctica._

 _Lo siento mucho Tatsu-kun, pero surgió un imprevisto y me vi obliga a acompañar a mi madre de acogida a Tokio. Espero que se libren del mal humor de Araki-san, sin embargo. ¡Suerte!_

Al leer ese mensaje Himuro ya sentía como sus piernas iban a sufrir y dolerle por el resto del fin de semana.

―Muro-chin, ¿Hana-chin vendrá? ―preguntó Murasakibara al ver la cara pálida que había puesto el pelinegro a la pantalla de su teléfono.

Este suspiró. ―No, tiene asuntos importantes que atender.

―¡Himuro, Murasakibara, darán diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio si siguen chismoseando como niñas! ―la entrenadora gritó.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron en marcha para seguir sufriendo. Bueno, solo uno. El otro caminó con pereza escrita en su rostro.

La rubia se sintió ligeramente culpable, pues era cierto que cuando ella estaba ayudando a la entrenadora, esta no era un demonio cruel con los jugadores a la hora de poner en práctica su menú horroroso de entrenamientos.

Pero así es la vida, un día pierdes, y al siguiente ganas.

Después del viaje de 4 horas en tren, y de una hora en taxi (Tokio es verdaderamente grande) llegaron al dichoso almacén.

Suerte que resultó ser de ropa. Lástima que Hana no trajo dinero consigo. Así que solo pudo mirar, pero sin comprar.

Al cabo de media hora, ya había recorrido toda la tienda (y probado una que otra prenda) y llegó por completo su aburrimiento total. Tal parecía que su madre de acogida no agilizaría la cuestión de la mercancía para así volver a su cama que la llamaba a gritos.

Fue entonces cuando sus bellos ojos azules se percataron de un cabello verde despampanante entre la sección de "ropa interior femenina".

De alguna forma ella sabía quién era. Por favor, tenía que ser él. No todo el mundo tiene cabello verde. Lo extraño era que no lo estaba acompañando el chico pelinegro, o en todo caso la mujer calabaza.

No, venía totalmente solo.

―¿Midorima-san? ―lo llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El muchacho se giró a cámara lenta, de forma melodramática y con la musiquita de mala calidad de la tienda como banda sonora, para toparse al instante con la linda sonrisa que la niña rubia de Yosen le daba. Rápidamente se colocó sus gafas de sol. Era increíble como aquel disfraz tan ingenioso no había logrado despistar a esa chica. Desde luego, confirmó que era una mujer lista.

―Hola, Kanzaki-san. ―saludó.

Ignorando por completo las gafas de sol tan ridículas que traía puestas (que eran un total homicidio al buen gusto y a la moda) Hana se permitió hablar casual con él. ―¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No tienes práctica del club los sábados?

―Hoy es día libre ya que las preliminares de la Winter-Cup comienzan la próxima semana.

―Eso no responde que haces aquí.

―Estoy comprando mi objeto de la suerte. ―dijo como si nada.

La chica se quedó en trance por un minuto. ―Tu objeto…. ¿Qué?

―Mi objeto de la suerte. El que recomienda la clasificación de Oha-asa. ―Midorima observó la cara de Hana. ¿Por qué parecía tan extrañada? cualquiera diría que no estaba al tanto de las recomendaciones de Oha-asa.

Hana parpadeó muchas veces antes de pensar en el último novio que tuvo su madre. Ese que decía que tenía que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para hacerse con la suerte otorgada por los dioses. Y que solo así se alcanzaría la perfección. Así tuviese que presentar su respeto a todas las divinidades habidas y por haber, lo haría. Todo sea por esquivar los golpes de la mala fortuna.

Pero ella claramente no entendía esto de "la recomendación de la clasificación de Oha-asa".

Así que el chico le explicó lo de los horóscopos y una que otra cosa extraña. Por lo tanto, para conseguir este "objeto afortunado" el tubo que ir a la tienda más cercana para comprarse uno.

Ahora, ese tal Oha-asa le pedía cosas que perfectamente rozaban lo ridículo.

―Así que…. tu objeto de la suerte…. ¿es un sujetador? ―ella pidió aclaración.

―En efecto, Kanzaki-san. Ahora, si no te importa, retomaré mi búsqueda.

―¿Quieres que te ayude? algo me dice que tengo más experiencia en estas cosas que tú. ―Hana ofreció.

―No hace falta. Estoy buscando Algo que sea 16C.

―¿16C? ―ella lo miró totalmente extrañada.

Él le explicó que como era cáncer, elegiría un sujetador de la copa C. Y que como tenía 16 años, se llevaría alguno que dijera "16C". El suponía que entre mayor fuese la talla, mayor suerte le traería.

Oh, valla lógica aplastante.

Claramente Midorima Shintarou nunca en su vida ha tenido contacto con sujetadores.

―Insisto. Creo que soy mejor en estas cosas que tú. ―la rubia se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír hasta morir. Era bastante considerada.

A él no le quedó de otra que suspirar y aceptar la ayuda de Hana a regañadientes. Luego se dio cuenta de que las mujeres son totalmente astutas; pues la rubia descifraba ese código propio que cada sostén poseía, con una mezcla de números, letras y marcas.

―¿Crees que eso del relleno incrementará mi suerte? ―preguntó el peliverde con total seriedad.

Hana soltó una pequeña risita. ―¡Claro! si incrementa la suerte de las chicas de copa A y B, ¿Por qué no va a incrementar la tuya? ―ella le pasó un sujetador blanco con puntos negros. ―¡Mira este tiene encaje! además está muy lindo. ¡Pruébatelo!

―No me voy a probar el sostén, Kanzaki-san.

―¿Pero cómo sabrás si es el indicado si no te lo pruebas? ―esto era totalmente lógico para el chico. Pero a pesar de todo, él no tiene con qué llenar el sostén.

Hana realmente estaba disfrutando de enredarlo a él y meneando sujetadores de aquí para allá. Pero finalmente, y siempre guiado por las cosas que la rubia amante de la moda y el buen gusto le decía, Midorima se llevó un sujetador negro con encaje. No estaba seguro de que talla era, pero Hana le dijo que cuando ya no lo necesitara, podría regalárselo a ella. O en todo caso a Kazumi.

Entonces Midorima tuvo la idea de que era de talla grande. Además, él estaba confiando en su criterio.

La rubia le dio su número de teléfono por si alguna vez él quería cambiar su apariencia y mejorar su guardarropa. O simplemente cuando necesitara salir de compras. Era totalmente divertido ver las expresiones que el mayor hacía.

Tal vez esta salida con su madre de acogida no fue tan mala. Ahora Hana sabe que Oha-asa había predicho para escorpio un encuentro divertido con cáncer.


	15. Remplazo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Remplazo.

.

.

.

Los arboles comienzan a ser golpeados por el fuerte viento creando una gran ventisca. Ya está claro que otoño ha llegado, y junto a él, un mal suceso.

Allí se encontraba toda la clase 1-C, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la delegada del salón. Los rostros de los estudiantes muestran diferentes expresiones. Algunos de sorpresa, otros de pena, otros simplemente comen (en realidad eso solo lo hace uno) y luego está Hana.

Ahora mismo estaba sintiendo aquel sudor frio que odia experimente porque cuando lo hace, sabe que algo malo va a sucederle. Y en parte, ese algo malo que le suceda es totalmente su culpa. Para su consuelo, fue un accidente.

 _"Claro Hana, siempre que lastimas a alguien es un accidente."_ escuchó la pequeña voz de su conciencia.

Si, la rubia bonita de nacionalidad alemana había acabado de golpear a otro de sus compañeros de clase por culpa de sus reacciones nerviosas que conllevan a la violencia. La pobre pelinegra, que hace poco era conocida como la delegada de la clase, yacía en el suelo llena de mugre y con una gran contusión en la cabeza.

―Por lo menos no está muerta. ―dijo uno de los chicos de la clase para intentar romper la tensión.

El accidente sucedió en la clase de educación física en horas de la mañana, cuando el grupo se puso de acuerdo para jugar quemados.

Mala idea. Muy mala idea.

La delegada pertenecía al equipo de Hana. Y la pregunta era, ¿Cómo terminó lastimada? pues bien, como de costumbre, la mente de la rubia se fue a viajar a Narnia y cuando estuvo de vuelta, gracias a un toque que le hizo su compañera, su reacción fue darle un golpe fuerte en la cabeza (ya que era mucho más alta que ella) y dejando a la chica inconsciente al instante. Todo el mundo paró lo que hacía y ahora solo la miraban.

―¿Quieres un poco de papas, Hana-chin? ―ofreció Murasakibara. Para él, lo que estaba sucediendo no era la gran cosa. Esa chica pronto despertaría y estaba seguro que le iba a bastar con tan solo una disculpa de parte de la rubia. Después de todo, Hana es una buena persona.

―Atsu-chan, debo llevarla a la enfermería. No hay tiempo para comer ahora. ―respondió la chica y acto seguido, intentó levantar a la muchacha, aunque más bien parecía que la estaba arrastrando.

Saya miró tétrica la escena. Su pobre amiga al parecer carecía de fuerza si no estaba nerviosa. Y ningún chico, ni siquiera por quedar como caballero, se ofreció a cargar a la herida. Suspiró antes de mirar al muchacho que ella cree, le haría favores a Hana.

―Murasakibara-kun. ―él la miró con pereza. ―¿No crees que Kanzaki-san necesita ayuda para llevar a Haruno-san a la enfermería?

―¿Uhm~? ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Bueno, la está prácticamente arrastrando. ―señaló la escena frente a ellos. ―Tú eres su único amigo hombre de esta clase. No te quita nada ir y ayudarla.

Sus ojos violáceos se posaron en la chica que arrastraba el cuerpo moribundo de la delegada, dejando que su cabeza golpeara una roca en el proceso y así su alma por fin abandonar su cuerpo. Un tic nervioso se formó en su ceja derecha, pero se paró para ir a ayudar, con lo que sea que la pueda ayudar. Es realmente fastidioso y requiere trabajo y esfuerzo, pero hay que ser agradecidos por los dulces que la niña le comparte día a día.

Saya sonrió cuando vio la masa corporal gigante moverse para echarle una mano a la transferida.

―Hana-chin, la estás matando. ―dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

―Es que realmente pesa mucho.

―Uhm…. ―ella no supo interpretar ese vago sonido pero lo siguiente que supo fue que la niña era levantada del suelo como si fuera una bolsa. ―Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería.

Hana literalmente lo vio cómo su héroe, con el fondo rosa y las cosas cursis que lo adornaban. Sonrió al saber que aún quedaban personas buenas en el mundo. Pero todo eso se rompió cuando él dio un paso y del bolsillo de la niña en sus brazos resbaló un caramelo. Enseguida el cuerpo moribundo de la delegada volvió a tocar el suelo, ¡Pero el caramelo había sido salvado de la caída! ¡Aplausos por la lógica de Murasakibara Atsushi!

―¡Atsu-chan! ¡Ahora sí que está muerta!

Después de 10 minutos, lograron llegar a la enfermería y tras media hora, se le ordenó a la delegada mantener reposo por una semana. Hana se sentía muy mal por ella. Estaba pensando seriamente en tomar clases de control con Fukui.

―Pobre chica. ―dijo Liu después de escuchar la triste historia. Estaban en los baños, nuevamente.

―Y luego preguntas por qué te digo que eres una mujer estúpida. ―Fukui rodó los ojos.

―De verdad me siento mal por haberla lastimado.

―¡No me ignores! ―gritó el rubio a lo que la chica le sacó la lengua.

―Pues entonces has algo por ella. ―sugirió Okamura.

―¿Hacer algo por ella? ¿Cómo qué?

―Dale algo de comer. Eso anima a todos. ―dijo Murasakibara sabiamente.

―No creo que a eso se refiera Okamura, Atsushi. ―Himuro rio un poco. ―¿No dices que ella es la delegada? qué te parece si ejerces su trabajo por la semana que ella no estará en la escuela.

Hana se puso de pie entusiasmada. ―¡Claro! ¡Es una gran idea! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Tatsu-kun? bien, voy de nuevo a la enfermería. ¡Adiós! ―y entonces salió corriendo.

―¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Tatsu-kun? ―Fukui intentó sonar como la voz de Hana, lo que hizo reír a Himuro.

Murasakibara seguía mirando el camino por el que la rubia se había ido corriendo con una expresión seria. ―Muro-chin no es la gran cosa. ―murmuró antes de seguir comiendo.

Tras haber corrido como nunca en su vida, Hana logró llegar a la enfermería antes de que el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo sonara. Entró tranquilamente y caminó hasta llegar a la camilla en donde aún estaba acostada la pelinegra. La llamó suavemente para despertarla. No costó mucho trabajo porque al parecer no era de un sueño pesado.

―¿Kanzaki-san?

―Hola…

―¿Qué pasa? ―ella se incorporó.

―Bueno….debido a que fui yo quien te hizo daño, aunque haya sido un accidente, pienso que podría ayudarte a realizar tus tareas y demás actividades por el tiempo que estés en reposo. ―ofreció amablemente.

Al parecer, la oferta le cayó como anillo al dedo a la delegada porque la sonrisa que puso fue de pura felicidad. ―¡Kanzaki-san, muchas gracias!

―No tienes por qué agradecerlo, es justo que yo lo haga como mi penitencia.

Y lo siguiente que pasó, fue una larga lista que a la rubia le asustó. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que esa chica iba a ser la mujer más ocupada del mundo. Aparte de ser la delegada (función que Hana también debe suplir) pertenece al comité de disciplina, ayuda a los maestros a recoger trabajos asignados a los estudiantes de diferentes cursos y como cereza del pastel, es la gerente del club de futbol.

Menuda mierda.

Lo único que la transferida pudo hacer fue sonreír (o tratar) amablemente a todo lo que la más baja decía. Debía cumplir todas estas cosas durante una semana.

Oh….el infierno si existe.

Para lo que restó del día, Hana parecía un muerto viviente. Incluso Murasakibara y Saya intentaron, sin éxito alguno, de ahuyentar la nube negra que se situaba arriba de su silueta delgada.

Y entonces su tortura empezó.

Ser parte del comité de disciplina es horrible. Regaños por aquí, regaños por allá, ¡Incluso tuvo que leerse el reglamento de la escuela! ¿Quién demonios lee eso? en la hora del almuerzo lo único que pudo hacer fue inspeccionar que los estudiantes no dejaran basura en el jardín o alrededor del edificio escolar. Pero no iba a mentir, se sintió poderosa cuando pudo sancionar a unos cuantos desgraciados (el diablo de Fukui, por ejemplo).

Dado que ella era la delegada suplente tenía que estar pendiente de las quejas proporcionadas por los alumnos y como si fuera poco, ahora era la encargada de escoger que era lo que la clase 1-C haría para el festival cultural. ¿No faltaban como 3 semanas para eso? apenas habían iniciado septiembre, por amor a Dios.

Aun así, las ideas eran una completa mierda; pero como el público votó por la casa de payasos, eso se hará.

Y por último, ser la gerente suplente del equipo de Futbol. Más sudor, chicos que huelen mal, y para colmo, la práctica es al aire libre (cosa que es muy lógica). Lo bueno es que los miembros del equipo no la tratan mal. De hecho, es como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Pero a pesar de eso, ella de verdad extrañaba sus gorilas gigantes, y al enano.

No era como que quisiera hacerse la gerente del club de baloncesto, pero le gusta verlos jugar a ellos, y ahora no puede porque tiene que estar en este campo de futbol.

Esa tarde en el entrenamiento, el capitán del equipo, quien también era el presidente del consejo estudiantil (¿si quiera le quedaba tiempo para ambas cosas?) se sentó a su lado porque ya estaba cansado. Hana estaba comiendo los chocolates que su mamá le había enviado de su viaje a Rusia el día anterior. Obviamente tenía la caja que le iba a regalar a su amigo amante de los dulces guardada.

―Entonces… Kanzaki-san, ¿te gusta el futbol? ―preguntó el muchacho una vez había bebido agua de la botella que la rubia le entregó.

―Bueno….si, es divertido.

―Eso es genial. No a muchas chicas lindas les atrae el deporte. ―él le sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido de ser llamada "linda" por un chico atractivo y que es un sempai. Aunque en realidad a ella no le atrae mucho el deporte. De hecho, se involucró en el mundo del deporte al haber lastimado a un jugador de baloncesto.

―Sería increíble si algún día vas a ver uno de nuestros partidos. ―Hana lo miró confundida. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? ―Es decir, sé que eres un remplazo y tienes que acompañarnos a los partidos de práctica, pero me gustaría que fueras a uno real cuando ya no tengas que hacer esto por obligación.

Se repite, ¿Acaso él estaba coqueteando con ella? porque si es así, invitarla a ver como los hombres persiguen una pelota para patearla no era para nada una opción.

―También podrías llevar contigo a Yoshida Ami. ―terminó levemente sonrojado.

¿Ami? ¿Su amiga Ami? un momento, ¿él le había hablado porque le gusta Yoshida y ella es una de sus amigas? oh…. que decepción.

―Sempai, ¿Te gusta Ami-chan? ―al no obtener respuesta, lo tomó como un sí. Después de todo, el que calla otorga. ―Si quiere yo puedo ayudar.

―¿Ayudarme cómo?

Hana Sonrió. Le gusta hacer el papel de cupido.

* * *

Los pobres jugadores del club de baloncesto estaban a punto de morir a causa de otra de sus prácticas agobiantes. Por suerte, ya habían acabado.

―Oigan, ¿Kanzaki ya se cansó de estar con nosotros? ―uno de los chicos se dirigió a los jugadores titulares.

―¿Por qué la pregunta? ―cuestionó Fukui.

―Bueno, hace rato la vimos con el vicepresidente hablando y sonriendo y con toda el aura rosa y esa mierda cuando se supone que estaría aquí.

―Ella sólo está haciendo un remplazo. ―Informó Himuro. ―Después de que esta semana pase, volverá con nosotros.

―Que bien. Creo que la entrenadora dijo que quería llevarla con nosotros para la Winter Cup…

Y ellos siguieron hablando de lo que a Murasakibara podría importarle menos. Estaba enojado. No le gustan las auras rosas, y muchos menos si están alrededor de Hana y un aparecido que ahora tiene ganas de aplastar.


	16. ¿Novio?

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 14: ¿Novio?

.

.

.

Esa mañana del día miércoles algo andaba mal. Se sentía en el ambiente. El equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria privada Yosen lo sentían en los huesos. La tensión era casi palpable. Parados en la entrada de la escuela a 200 metros del edificio se encontraban los jugadores titulares observando a la que ellos creen es su gerente pero no es la gerente porque ella no quiere pero hace el trabajo de una a veces, sonriendo feliz mientras charlaba con alguien.

Estaba feliz.

Muy feliz.

Demasiado feliz.

Posaron la vista sobre su acompañante y varios fruncieron el ceño.

Hana estaba hablando con un chico. Alguien de segundo año. No era raro para ellos ver a la chica hablando con una persona del género opuesto, de hecho eso era el pan de cada día, algo muy común. Normalmente eso no les molestaba, pero hoy era un caso totalmente diferente.

La pregunta era, ¿Por qué estaban ellos allí?

Bueno, desde que uno de sus compañeros había dicho que la rubia estaba teniendo un comportamiento distinto con uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol a más de uno de ellos (por no decir todos) les dio un poco de curiosidad saber a lo que se referían.

―Tch. La mandaron a ser la gerente suplente. No a coquetear. ―dijo Fukui.

―¿Qué hacemos, capitán? ―preguntó Himuro.

―Nada, no hacemos nada. ―contestó Okamura.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí si no vamos a molestarla? ―preguntó Liu.

―Solo queríamos saber a qué iba eso del aura rosa. De todas formas debemos entrar ahora.

Entonces los chicos se dispusieron a irse en dirección opuesta como un grupo de amigos, hasta que vieron como la rubia sacó una caja de chocolate de su bolso y se la ofreció a aquel muchacho; quien la tomó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro afeminado.

Murasakibara abrió mucho los ojos al ver esto. A él le agradaba Hana, porque siempre le daba dulces sin tener una razón en especial (bueno, él se los pedía a veces); además le gustaba el baloncesto (no es que a él le guste el baloncesto, pero por lo general a las niñas no les gustan los deportes hasta donde él sabía. Solo a Momoi, y quizá la novia naranja de Midorima).

Pero tal vez no había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

Ahora que sentía que su lugar era robado.

Había algo especial en la rubia que sabía que solo sus compañeros de equipo y él entendían (excepto tal vez Fukui, él era malo con Hana la mayor parte del tiempo). Ella era muy amable…

Por lo que entonces no podía entenderlo. Él realmente no podía.

¿Por qué le estaba dando chocolates a ese chico de cabello negro? ¿Por qué recibía un regalo de ella y él no?

―Atsushi, ¿no vienes? ―preguntó Himuro al ver que el más alto no se movía. Él no respondió pero caminó a paso lento entrando al edificio donde no encontrara rastros de la traidora de Hana.

Al menos todavía le quedaba Himuro. Caminaron hacia los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos, cuando escucharon algo interesante de un par de chicas al lado. De inmediato hicieron silencio para poder chismear.

―¿Viste lo bien que se veía el presidente hoy? ―dijo una pelinegra a su amiga castaña.

―Si… ―dudó. ―Estaba hablando con la transferida de Alemania. Ella se veía más bonita que de costumbre.

―¿Será por ese rumor?

―¿El de…? ―hizo un gesto extraño con sus manos.

―¡Si, ese! ¿Crees que sea verdad?

―¿Qué tiene novio? no sé….bueno, se podría decir que es la niña más linda en Yosen.

―Claro….rubia, de ojos azules, amable, alta, inteligente y además viene de otro país, es comprensible que tenga algunos fans.

―Pues si los chicos de primero cuando la ven besan el piso por donde ella camina...

―Y ese chico del 2-B que le regaló flores.

―¡Y Soi-chan no hace más que hablar de lo linda que es ella!

―Jajajaja, pobre de ti. ¿Crees que ellos lo sepan?

―¿Quiénes? ¿Sus monos del club de baloncesto? ―se rio. ―¡Para nada! lo único con curvas que tienen por amante es la pelota. Oh bueno…. tal vez Himuro-sempai…ese sí que es un bombón.

―Bueno, hace rato la escuché hablar con el presidente y dijo que "quedaban de verse durante el almuerzo."

―¿¡Van a quedar para ir en una cita!?

―Seguramente.

―Espera, ¿¡Y si el novio no es el presidente sino que es alguien de los otros equipos de baloncesto!?

―Jajajaja, ¡los de acá se van a querer matar!

―Si, además, ¿no estaba hablando con un chico de cabello verde cuando la vimos en Tokio el sábado pasado?

―¡Cierto! ese chico estaba que me lo como de postre. ―comentó mientras se alejaban.

El silencio sepulcral entre el grupo de chicos era evidente. Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, la niña linda se había vuelto bastante popular, y muy bien que si le iba. Definitivamente este asunto requería investigación.

Durante las clases de la mañana, Murasakibara hizo lo que una persona muy madura pudo haber hecho.

Ignorar por completo a Hana. Es decir, él se había esforzado mucho para sacar un 75% en el examen de Matemática y la rubia no le dio nada como premio.

Esto si ya era el colmo del descaro. Himuro también le da dulces cuando se esfuerza en sacar buenas notas pero no es lo mismo.

En cuanto a la chica, bueno; ella no sabría decir que bicho raro le había picado a su amigo de gran altura. Cuando quiso hablarle y entregarle la caja de chocolate que había guardado para él, la ignoró olímpicamente. Bien, se la daría después.

En la hora del almuerzo Hana no se asomó por lo baños como siempre lo hacía para tomar sus alimentos con sus amigos. Murasakibara odia que le quiten el orden natural a las cosas. Quería a SU Hana devuelta. Que la pongan a hacer otra cosa en compensación por haber golpeado a la delegada, cualquier cosa que la aleje de ese tonto cara de niña.

Entonces él erradicaría este problema de una buena vez. Su plan de acción se ejecutaría ahora mismo. No había tiempo para pensárselo dos veces. Necesitaba deshacerse de aquel chico y demostrarle que él es el único que tiene derecho de recibir dulces de parte de Hana y acaparar toda su atención.

―Muro-chin. ―el pelinegro se volteó para ver que requería Murasakibara de él. ―¿El presidente es de segundo año?

―Si.

―¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

Himuro dudó por un momento si debía dar ese tipo de información al gigante purpura. No sabía si podía confiar en él y mucho menos con la mirada de enojo que tenía. ―En el campo de futbol. No te metas en problemas, Atsushi.

Bueno, le dio una advertencia. Lo que pasará de ahí en adelante ya no era más su problema. Sin embargo hubo cuatro miradas perplejas cuando el más alto de ellos se paró dejando lo que comía. Se miraron entre si de una manera confusa para después de 30 segundos pararse e ir tras el muchacho. Sólo querían asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez que lo prive de participar en la Winter Cup y lograr sacar el orco escondido tras la entrenadora Araki. Bueno, también querían chismear.

Tal y como dijo Himuro. El muchacho estaba en el campo de futbol hablando con los que parecían ser sus amigos.

―Creo que al terminar las clases de hoy, le preguntaré si quiere salir con…. ―antes de terminar su oración, fue brutalmente arrastrado hacia la cancha y como pudo logró pararse. ―¿¡Qué te pasa!?

―Deja de molestar a Hana-chin. Ella no te quiere. ―dijo, con los ojos aburridos mirando al muchacho.

―Oh. ―dijeron a coro los otros cuatro metiches.

―¿Qué? ¿Hana-chin? ―preguntó el chico de cabello negro confundido.

―A Muro-chin tampoco le agradas…. deja a Hana-chin en paz. ―Himuro nunca había dicho semejante cosa, pero bueno. Cómo a él no le importa, él se presta.

―Oh. ―si por ―Muro-chin ―él se refería a Himuro Tatsuya, entonces "Hana-chin" debía ser la chica de Alemania. ―¿Hablas de Kanzaki Hana? bueno, es cierto que es muy bonita, pero no le hablé por esa razón. Además ella debe cumplir con su penitencia.

El más alto lo miró de manera intimidante. ―Si no la dejas, te aplastaré. ―y dicho esto, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho; y a pesar de que para él no fue tan duro, a este chico le dolió y mucho. ―Hana-chin no necesita un novio.

―¡Yo no quiero ser su novio! ―cuando el pelinegro levantó la vista, lo único que pudo ver fue a un monstruo. Se sabía que el tipo era muy alto, y además parecía que estaba listo para pelear con él si fuese necesario. Eso le dio mucho miedo. Oh vamos, ¿todo esto era a causa de una chica? él ya le había dicho que no la buscó por esa razón y…. ¿Cómo que su novio? el club de baloncesto estaba lleno de raritos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Atsu-chan? ―la voz de Hana hizo que Murasakibara soltara al más bajo.

―No lo sé. Él vino a exigirme que te deje en paz porque tú no necesitas un novio. Ahora debo ir a la enfermería. Me está doliendo mucho la cabeza. ―se dispuso a irse pero paró por un instante. ―Yo creo que ya no es necesario que vengas a las prácticas. Podemos arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta. No quiero volver a ver la cara de este chico nunca más.

―Un momento, ¿Qué hay de Ami-chan?

―También lo haré por mi cuenta. Gracias por tu ayuda y controla a tu fiera. ―dijo señalando a Murasakibara disimuladamente.

Hana suspiró después de que el muchacho saliera de su campo visual. Luego se giró a ver al chico de cabello purpura. ―¿Y bien?

―¿Qué?

―Quiero una explicación.

―Los dulces de Hana-chin son sólo míos. ―expresó como si eso no fuera absolutamente nada.

La rubia se tensó un poco al escuchar eso. Pero luego concluyó que el as del equipo de baloncesto solo estaba preocupado por perder a su expendedora de dulces más cercana.

―Para estar claros, él no estaba interesado en mí ni yo en él. Sólo lo estaba ayudando para que logre salir con Ami-chan. Y los dulces se los di porque me cayó bien, supongo. Creo que le debemos una disculpa.

―Bueno, ahora ni querrá hablarte así que pasa de esa opción. ―comentó Himuro. Hana hizo una expresión sombría. Fue directo al caño una posible nueva amistad.

―Creo que entendimos todo mal. ―dijo Okamura.

―¿Entendimos? si fue Atsushi el que vino a buscar pelea. ―expresó Fukui.

―No sé porque siempre termino enredado en todas sus cosas. ―dijo Liu con una mano en la frente.

―No me voy a disculpar con él, de todos modos. ―dijo Murasakibara tercamente.

El suspiro de Hana se oyó de nuevo. No hay forma de tratar a Murasakibara cuando entra en modo "Niño terco y mimado" así que mejor dejaban este tema por la paz. Ella sacó la caja de chocolate y se la extendió al más alto. ―No debería darte dulces porque te portaste mal pero teniendo en cuenta que te fue bien en la prueba de matemática, creo que lo mereces. Además los guardé para ti.

Murasakibara tomó el paquete complacido. Exacto, él sí se los merece. Él se comporta bien y es un buen chico. O al menos quiere creer que es un buen chico.

La campana sonó dando por finalizada la hora del almuerzo y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones de clase.

―Realmente eres posesivo y celoso. ―Himuro le dijo a Murasakibara con una pequeña sonrisa.

El más alto no respondió. Lo que su compañero estaba diciendo no podía ser cierto. Él solo estaba protegiendo su lugar como prioridad de la niña rubia, no estaba celoso, para nada. Pero en esos momentos no quería discutir con él. Era demasiado molesto. Prefirió ignorar al pelinegro y mirar a Hana que iba delante de ellos riendo porque a Fukui lo había cagado un pájaro.


	17. Mala idea

**Disclaimer:** No poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

 **Importante:** Las oraciones en cursiva son el hablado en alemán.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Mala idea.

.

.

.

Muchos de ellos (por no decir todos) pensaron que pudieron haber muerto de asfixia ante la impresión que se llevaron hace unos minutos, pero por sus cabezas nunca pasó el morir a manos de un titán.

Dicho titán, era conocido por el mundo de los mortales como Murasakibara Atsushi. Y no ayudaba mucho que estuviera vestido de payaso y con la cara pintada.

En ese momento, el club de baloncesto en compañía de Saya y Hana corrían con todas sus fuerzas, lejos de su perdición.

―¡Mujer, en la esquina tú y tu amiga giren a la izquierda y nosotros a la derecha! ―Fukui le instruyó.

Hana lo miró con incredulidad a pesar de que su cara reflejaba más fatiga que cualquier otra cosa. Ella no poseía el estado físico de ellos, después de todo. Y además, ¿Por qué debía seguir sus instrucciones? si para empezar toda esta situación era su culpa.

―¿¡Vas a dejar que muera sola!? ―Hana dijo con incredulidad.

―Bueno, sí. ¿Quién demonios fue la que lo hizo?

―¿Y quién demonios fue el que me dijo que lo hiciera?

―¡No es momento para echarle la culpa a alguien! ―dijo Okamura. ―Irás con Ronoa-chan así que no te pasará nada.

―Saya-san se cayó desde que subimos las escaleras. ―mencionó Liu. ―Parecía que había quedado sin oxígeno.

―¿¡Cómo es que no te quedaste con ella!? ―Hana gritó.

―Himuro lo hizo. Dijo que te alcanzaba en 5 minutos. ―tranquilizó. ―Ya vamos a llegar al cruce.

―¿¡Qué va a decir mi madre si me matan por esto!? ―la rubia gritó con voz ronca mientras señalaba al titán que, obviamente, estaba en la zona oscura. Sus ojos ardían y se podía ver el aura purpura emanar de su cuerpo. Incluso humo salía de su boca.

―Que nosotros tratamos de salvarte. ―dijo Fukui.

Hana dio un grito ahogado. Tal vez intentaban salvarse ellos. ―P-pero….

―Aquí vamos, gira a la izquierda. ¡Nos vemos en la salida!

―Adiós… ―Liu ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mover su mano.

―¡NO! ¡Yo voy con ustedes! ―dijo con su voz quebradiza.

―Lo siento, pero tengo un montón de planes para el futuro. ―Fukui dijo mientras la tomó de la muñeca y la tiró a la dirección contraria a ellos.

Al no tener elección, Hana siguió por ese camino.

No podía creer que tuviera amigos como esos. Para su desgracia, Murasakibara la siguió a ella. Sí, eso era lo que querían ellos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Himuro? Se supone que entre hombres se entienden. ¡Y más si esos hombres son amigos! Ella había estado corriendo durante casi 8 minutos, su resistencia ya no podía más.

Se detuvo, y los bellos de su espalda se pusieron de pie cuando escuchó al muchacho gruñir tras ella.

 _ **Un par de horas antes…**_

―¡No puedo creer que el festival cultural llegara tan rápido! ―dijo Saya alegre mientras pintaba un cartel para la entrada de su salón de clases.

―Sí, estoy muy emocionada. ―Hana le dio una gran sonrisa. No era para menos, era su primer festival cultural. ―¿Qué hay de ti, Atsu-chan?

El muchacho que yacía tumbado en su puesto, elevó su rostro lo suficiente para mirar a la rubia, y con ojos perezosos y un gran bostezo se encogió de hombros. ―Es muy molesto. Además de agotador.

―Murasakibara-kun, no deberías decir eso. Los festivales son divertidos. ―Saya intentó persuadirlo.

―No me gustan.

―Qué lástima. ―dijo Hana. ―Sa-chan, después de que acabemos aquí y nos pongamos nuestros trajes, ¿podemos ir a visitar los puestos de comida? escuché que hay una gran variedad.

Murasakibara abrió los ojos y entonó sus oídos para escuchar mejor.

―Uhmm… claro, supongo. ―dijo Saya.

―Hana-chin, yo también quiero ir.

La rubia lo miró. ―Pero dijiste que te parecía aburrido.

Él más alto hizo una mueca, pero quería ir a comer…. ―Si es aburrido, pero puedo fingir que me divierto.

Saya rodó los ojos y Hana sonrió. ―Está bien, pero primero tienes que ponerte tu traje y dejarte pintar la cara.

―¿Ehhh? bien

~. ―el chico se paró de su asiento, tomó su mochila y el vestuario que le habían asignado, para luego dirigirse a los vestidores a paso lento.

Saya miró a su amiga de soslayo. ―¿Esto estaba planeado?

―Me pidieron el favor de que lograra que Atsu-chan cooperara poniéndose el traje, así que si, se puede decir que si estaba planeado.

―Es como un niño.

―Sí, pero eso lo hace lindo. ―la sonrisa de Hana se borró cuando vio la cara divertida que había puesto Saya. ―¿Qué?

―Nada.

La mañana transcurrió con bastante normalidad. Todos se estaban divirtiendo vestidos de payasos, y Hana estaba muy feliz. Incluso Murasakibara estaba colaborando con las decoraciones (para poner cosas en los lugares que solo él, por obvias razones, alcanzaba). El salón estuvo muy transitado por alumnos de toda la escuela. Pero no todo podía ser bueno, y eso se aplicaba muy bien a la vida de Hana.

Justo cuando ella, Saya y Murasakibara iban a darle la vuelta a la escuela para ver que habían hecho los demás cursos, llegó Liu. En realidad, él no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza, por lo que la transferida de Alemania no comprendía muy bien por qué el chico de cabello purpura estaba tratando de ocultarse detrás suyo.

Visualmente, eso era totalmente patético.

―Sempai, ¿Qué pasa? ―la rubia preguntó curiosa.

―Nada, sólo vengo por Murasakibara para llevarlo a que le corten el pelo.

―Oh…. ―Saya dijo sorprendida.

―Hump. ―Murasakibara hizo un puchero.

 _―_ _¿¡Qué!?_ _―_ Hana gritó. A ella le gustaba ese cabello largo, sedoso y con olor a caramelo.

―Vamos, eso es genial. Por fin podremos verle la cara sin que tantos mechones la cubran. ―mencionó Saya.

―¿Por qué esto tan de repente?

―La entrenadora lo ordenó. ―Liu ya empezaba a irritarse con la situación, o tal vez porque se estaba asando como pollo usando ese traje de marinero. ―Se supone que tengo que asegurarme que se corte el pelo. Si quieren, pueden venir.

Hana y Saya se miraron confundidas, pero estaban seguras que ahora mismo sentían una inmensa curiosidad por saber cómo sería su compañero de gran altura con el cabello corto.

―Yo no quiero recibir un corte de cabello. ―dijo Murasakibara.

―La entrenadora lo ordenó. Es la jefe, y yo no quiero morirme por tu culpa.

El chico se quejó un poco más, pero empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por Saya y Hana.

El lugar al que se dirigían estaba cerca de la escuela, aunque la gente que pasaba caminando los veía raro. Después de todo, seguían vistiendo sus disfraces. Pero antes de que llegaran más lejos, se encontraron con Fukui que venía de regreso.

―He estado tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo. ―se dirigió a Liu. ―¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?

―Trayéndolo. ―apuntó al más alto. ―Además no voy a sacar mi teléfono en medio de la calle. Con estos tiempos peligrosos pueden robarme.

―Ugh, ¿Y estas qué? ―señaló a las dos chicas.

― _Tampoco estamos contestas de ver tu espantosa cara._ _―_ dijo Hana. ―Venimos a acompañar a Atsu-chan.

Fukui miró al chico en cuestión y este se encogió de hombros. ―Está bien, pero el salón está cerrado por hoy. La esposa del dueño va a tener un bebé.

―Oh, eso es demasiado malo~ ―Atsushi dijo en un tono feliz.

―Sin embargo, la entrenadora insiste en que te cortes el pelo por lo que tenemos que ir a buscar otro lugar.

―¿Qué? no me gustan los otros lugares.

―¿Quieres que te cortemos el cabello? ―Fukui dijo sarcástico.

―No me gusta que más de un peluquero toque mi cabello.

―¿Hace cuánto un peluquero no toca tu cabello? ―Saya preguntó divertida.

―La entrenadora lo ordenó, así que eso se hará. Dice que está interfiriendo en tu forma de jugar.

―No, no lo hace. Un genio siempre será un genio.

―¿G-genio? ―Hana lo miró con incredulidad.

―Está bien, pero la entrenadora se va a enojar y probablemente te prohibirá comer bocadillos durante las prácticas. ―Fukui se burló.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Como si se fuera a tomar la decisión más importante de los últimos años.

―Pero no quiero buscar otro lugar.

―Podríamos hacerlo en su lugar. ―el rubio sugirió. Aunque por supuesto, estaba bromeando. Pero al parecer Murasakibara no lo tomó de esa forma; realmente consideró la opción.

―Bien~ ―dijo después de un minuto.

Saya abrió la boca y Hana miró a Fukui mientras este tragó su propia saliva.

La siguiente cosa que Hana supo, fue que se encontraba con los chicos en la sala del club. Saya había ido por algo de beber un momento. Atsushi estaba sentado en una silla con una toalla sobre los hombros. Liu, Himuro, Okamura y Hana estaban de pie delante de él, mientras que Fukui estaba de pie detrás, con un simple par de tijeras. De esas que se utilizaban para hacer obras de arte.

―Voy a preguntártelo una vez más. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Atsushi? ―preguntó Himuro.

―Ya estamos aquí, así que lo que sea. ―él chico dijo sin entusiasmo.

―Siempre podemos conseguir otro lugar. ―dijo Fukui.

―Hazlo.

El rubio miró a sus compañeros, que le desearon suerte con la mirada, luego tragó saliva antes de dirigir las tijeras al pelo, pero se detuvo. ―Quizás la mujer sea mejor en esto que yo.

―Jamás he cortado un cabello antes. ―Hana dijo.

―Pero eres buena con las tijeras.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Arreglas tu propia ropa. Además eres una chica. ―dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

―Eso es cierto. ―Okamura estuvo de acuerdo.

―¡Esos son estereotipos! y cortar tela no es lo mismo que cortar cabello. ―exclamó.

Pero como ninguno de ellos quiso escucharla, ahora ella era quien estaba tras el chico de gran altura con su cabello purpura en una mano y un par de tijeras en la otra.

―Es la primera vez que voy a cortar el cabello de alguien, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto? ―preguntó con la esperanza de que dijera que no.

―Si... ―respondió con impaciencia.

Su único error fue concentrarse demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, pues es una realidad cuando Fukui dice que ella es muy nerviosa, por lo que cuando Saya entró a la sala del club, Hana pegó un brinco, cortando una cantidad considerable de cabello. Eso ni siquiera podría ser llamado corte de pelo. Los chicos se quedaron sin aliento mientras sus rostros se convertían poco a poco pálidos. La rubia vio lo que hizo y jadeó.

 _―_ _¡Oh, mierda!_ _―_ exclamó.

Murasakibara exigió un espejo, y entonces un espejo apareció en las manos de Fukui que de inmediato se lo entregó. El chico vio su reflejo y se quedó blanco y sin aliento.

Y eso, ya era mucho decir.

Hana sentía el peligro. Sabía que en cuestión de segundos sería violentamente asesinada. A medida que Murasakibara se levantaba de su asiento, los demás retrocedían; y luego de que divisaron un aura oscura de color purpura saliendo de su cuerpo, no dudaron en correr por sus vidas. ¡Arriba el instinto de supervivencia!

 ** _Presente_**.

Ella se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Y honestamente, era traumático.

―A-A-Atsu-chan…. podemos arreglar esto de una forma civilizada. ―sus piernas habían empezado a temblar.

―GRRR… ―el chico gruñó.

―¡Atsushi, para! ―la voz de Himuro sonó como un coro de ángeles.

―¡Eso es, Himuro! ―Fukui animó desde lo lejos. Hana le dio una cara asesina.

―Hana, ¿Tienes algún bocadillo? ―pidió Himuro.

Temblando, la rubia sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Himuro, quien se alejó de Murasakibara, y como si el chocolate fuera un balón de baloncesto, lo tiró. El dulce hizo su recorrido perfectamente hasta la boca de Atsushi.

Y eso, logró calmarlo.

Los chicos salieron de su escondite alejado del lugar de la batalla sólo para presenciar como Hana se desmayaba y sus ojos quedaban en forma de espiral.

―¿Qué le ocurrió a Hana-chin? ―Murasakibara ladeó la cabeza sin comprender nada.


	18. Halloween parte 1

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Halloween parte 1.

.

.

.

―¿Qué harán para Halloween? ―Ino preguntó curiosa.

―Veremos películas de terror, ¿no es así? ―Saya miró a Hana y esta asintió. La maestra de literatura había faltado, por lo que tenían una hora libre.

Para la rubia Halloween era una fecha divertida, pues le encantaba ver a los niños disfrazados y pidiendo dulces. Aunque la verdad nunca había hecho nada especial para esa fecha, y la única vez que se disfrazó fue para ayudar a su madre a grabar un comercial.

De cualquier forma, era bastante increíble cómo volaba el tiempo. Dentro de poco ya estaría deseando feliz navidad y dando regalos (debía empezar a presupuestarse, sin embargo).

Y en la hora del almuerzo, Himuro le hizo la misma pregunta que Ino. Aunque viniendo de él, si era extraño. Y más cuando se veía inusualmente tranquilo. Después de unos cuantos segundos observándolo, le contestó con otra pregunta.

―¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

―¿Qué te hace decir eso? ―desvió la pregunta con su sonrisa habitual.

Hana podría asegurar que, de todo el tiempo que lleva conociendo al chico más codiciado en la preparatoria Yosen, ya se había acostumbrado a su fachada de persona amable. Si era una persona amable, pero sabía que tras todo eso estaba el verdadero Himuro.

―¿No consideras que es grosero mentirle a una amiga?

―Oye, eso es duro. Y no te estoy mintiendo. Además de que no me has contestado que piensas hacer para Halloween.

―No lo sé, Sa-chan e Ino-chan quieren ver películas de terror.

―Uhm... ―tarareó. ―Me invitaron a una fiesta.

―Eso es genial. ¿Quién? ¿A dónde? ―se mostró curiosa por saber.

―Bueno es en Tokio y… Taiga me invitó, aunque en realidad dijo que había sido Ritsuka. ―Hana rápidamente hizo memoria para recordar los rostros de los chicos nombrados. Si, los recordaba del baloncesto callejero.

Haciendo uso de su intuición femenina concluyó que Himuro tenía un problema con uno de los dos muchachos. Aunque en realidad ella pensaba que era más por el lado del pelirrojo.

―Y entonces…. ¿Cuál es el problema? es genial que tu "hermano" y su amiga te tengan en cuenta para invitarte a una fiesta. ―dijo mientras se sentaban cerca de la máquina expendedora. Al parecer, los dulces que Murasakibara les había encargado tendrían que esperar.

―Verdaderamente no hay un problema. Es complicado de explicar. ―la cara de Himuro se fue relajando a medida que desviaba la mirada. ―Ya sabes que la Winter Cup es dentro de nada. ―Hana escuchó en silencio. ―Estoy seguro que voy a jugar contra Taiga.

―¿Y? ¿No lo consideras como tu hermano? ¿Por qué te molesta competir contra él?

―Sí, pero ¿sabes cómo se siente el ser inferior a otra persona? siempre ha sido mejor que yo, y no quiero perder contra él, pero tampoco quiero que me deje ganar.

―Entonces, ¿por eso pareces incómodo al hablar de él? ―era la primera vez que Hana hablaba de estos temas con el muchacho, así que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de saber un poco más sobre su vida.

El pelinegro giró su cabeza para ver a la chica fijamente. ―Sí, bueno, nuestra relación no quedó exactamente en buenos términos. ―Himuro suspiró. ―Cómo dije, es complicado.

―¿Tiene que ver con baloncesto?

―Sí, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―En ustedes todo tiene que ver con baloncesto. ―Hana dijo con una pequeña risa. ―Ser rivales está muy bien, pero como fueron tan cercanos alguna vez, sería un total desperdicio tirar todo aquello que han vivido juntos. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Pero después de todo, no sé nada acerca de su relación, así que no me tienes que hacer caso.

Al sentir un peso sobre su cabeza, Hana estaba segura que el pelinegro le estaba dando golpes suaves en ella. ―Tranquila. Tienes razón. Por eso mismo me siento en conflicto. Es sólo que esta vez quiero ganar gracias a mis habilidades.

A pesar de que la rubia pudo ver claramente el letrero que decía "Territorio sensible", eso no le impidió hablar con total franqueza.

―Creo que esa no es la actitud que deberían tener los deportistas. Aunque realmente no lo entiendo del todo, pienso que es suficiente si eres apasionado y confías en tu equipo, y trabajando juntos hagan todo lo posible por llegar lo más lejos que puedan.

―Tienes la boca llena de razón. ―concordó Himuro, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. ―Después de todo, el equipo no es para nada débil.

La chica se sintió un poco tímida, ya que él continuaba acariciándole la cabeza, como si de su mascota se tratase.

―Ehhh, Tatsu-kun, creo que puedes parar de acariciar mi cabeza.

―¿Te desagrada? ―Himuro levantó la mano inmediatamente.

―¡No! es sólo que no quiero ser el blanco de odio de tu club de fans.

―¿Club de fans?

La rubia suspiró. ―No creo que seas tan menso para no notar que muchas niñas se sienten atraídas por ti aquí en la escuela.

―¿Gracias?...pero contigo no es una historia distinta.

―Muro-chin, Hana-chin, cómo no llegaban con mis dulces, tuve que venir a buscarlos. ―los aludidos giraron en dirección del muchacho de cabello purpura, que venía acompañado por los otros chicos.

Himuro los observó a todos por un momento. Él quería ir a aquella fiesta, pero no quería ir sólo. Y nunca le dijeron que no podía llevar a nadie con él. Por lo que sonriendo, preguntó:

―Chicos, ¿están libres para Halloween?

* * *

―Quizá no sea buena idea asistir a esa dichosa fiesta. ―opinó Liu la mañana del día del día viernes. Habían conseguido que la entrenadora Araki le diera ese día libre (Hana le había conseguido una cita); pero Liu seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo en viajar a Tokio única y exclusivamente para eso.

―¿Por qué no? ―quiso saber Fukui. A pesar de que tenía que rendir exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, él si quería ir a esa fiesta.

―La fiesta es esta noche. De seguro las cosas se alocarán hasta el otro día.

―No creo. No darán alcohol, ¿no es así, Tatsu-kun? ―Hana miró a Himuro.

―Eso creo.

―¿Habrán dulces? ―preguntó Murasakibara.

―Quizá.

―Además no es malo invertir el tiempo en esparcimiento de la mente de vez en cuando. ―mencionó Okamura, bastante emocionado por la fiesta.

―Sí, la escuela y el baloncesto no es lo único en la vida. ―dijo Saya. Ella iba ir….aunque escapada.

―Sólo digo que debemos cuidarnos. ―el chico de China se encogió de hombros.

―Y yo digo que te calmes. Es sólo una fiesta de Halloween. ―Fukui le palmeó la espalda.

―¿Has ido alguna vez a una? ―Okamura preguntó.

―No, pero ha de estar decente, supongo; Himuro es el niño del país de las fiestas locas de Halloween, pregúntale a él.

―Tampoco lo hagas sonar como si fuera un fiestero.

Liu terminó dando un largo suspiro. No sabía por qué sentía que todo aquello saldría de alguna manera mal, como siempre. Y él estaría afectado, como siempre. Aun así, asintió y decidió acompañarlos. Eran seis contra uno, después de todo.

―¡Ahora hay que decidir los disfraces! ―Hana dijo entusiasmada. Saya asintió con una gran sonrisa.

―Creo que paso. ―dijo Fukui. Hana hizo una mueca.

―Pero si ya te tenía uno perfecto para ti. ―dijo. ―Deberías ir como Freddy Krueger, por ser una pesadilla ambulante.

―Eso fue bueno. ―Murasakibara le dijo a Hana.

―¡A callar! ―gritó el rubio irritado, mientras los demás reían. ―Si yo soy Freddy Krueger, tu deberías disfrazarte como bote de basura.

―Bueno, ¡pero sería útil! ―Hana le sacó la lengua.

Al finalizar las clases (nunca concordaron nada para los disfraces), Himuro, Hana y Murasakibara fueron a la estación del tren (era mucho más tiempo para poder llegar, pero sin duda mucho más económico). Saya dijo que ella llegaría a la dichosa fiesta en la noche. Liu debía arreglar un trabajo con unos compañeros de clase, por lo que también llegaría tarde; mientras Fukui y Okamura les tocaba el aseo del salón ese día, así que también irían más tarde.

―¿No crees que será divertido, Atsu-chan? ―Hana preguntó cuándo se instalaron en los asientos.

El chico de encogió de hombros. ―Sólo voy porque Hana-chin quiere ir, pero realmente es bastante agotador.

Hana sonrió. Era lindo saber que él había decidido ir en aquel viaje sólo porque ella iría. Eso la hacía sentir algo especial. Himuro sonrió mentalmente. Quizá lo que pensaba que pasaba entre ellos dos no era sólo producto de su imaginación.

Dejando a un lado eso, Hana se dedicó a observar el paisaje por la ventada. Esa sería la primera fiesta de Halloween a la que asistiría, así que se encontraba muy emocionada; pero sobre todo, tenía el deseo de divertirse con sus amigos y crear recuerdos de momentos inolvidables.

Y tenía toda la razón. Esa fiesta sería de todo, menos inolvidable.


End file.
